Tranches de Vies
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: UA - Des moments de la vie quotidienne de certains personnages. Surtout de leurs bourdes et de leurs bêtises. De l'humour, parfois du mignon ou du touchant, leur première fois, leurs vies !
1. Chantons des menaces !

_Puisque ce soir je suis d'une excellente humeur, je poste ce-ci ! Bon, ça ne vole pas bien haut mais tout ce qui suivra ce texte ne volera pas plus haut non plus. ... Et d'ailleurs j'ai un humour douteux._

_Les mots qui donnent le ton de cette histoire sont : Chant - Douche -Voisinage ( - mots clef donnant l'idée du texte )  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'eau coulait allègrement sur son corps androgyne en même temps que ses cordes vocales se musclaient. Il chantait à tue-tête cette chanson qu'il entendait tous les matins lorsqu'il commençait après neuf heures. Il ne pensait pas chanter juste et encore moins en s'égosillant sous la douche. Mais c'était le seul moment ou ils étaient tous à la maison. Alors, autant en profiter, il s'en donna à cœur joie.

-Kouha, baisse d'un ton. J'entends plus le journal !

-Oui Koumei, acquiesça la voie sous la douche.

Et il recommença à chanter doucement puis normalement et finalement s'époumona à nouveau.

-Kyaaaa ! Kouha, tais toi ! Ca fait trois fois que je recommence cet exercice à cause de toi, s'énerva Kougyoku derrière le mur. Oui, la pauvre, sa chambre est juste à côté de la salle de bain.

Alors kouha se tut. Mais très vite il repris et monta crescendo. Pendant qu'il entamait le second couplet, il entendit frapper au plafond.

-Tiens, j'ai énervé un voisin ! S'exclama le rosé, toujours sous la douche.

Il eut alors l'idée merveilleuse de vouloir énerver le voisin du dessous. Alors quitte à ne plus avoir de voie, autant commencer fort !

-AMOUR, GLOIRE ET BEAUTEEEE … DES TEEEETES QUI FOONT TOUUURNEEEES …

Des coups brutaux furent abattus sur la porte de la salle de bain.

-S'il n'y a plus d'eau chaude, je m'arrange pour que tu sois le dernier à te doucher dans les jours à venir … Et avec de l'eau froide ! Asséna une voie impérieuse.

Tant pis. Kouha coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche. Il y a bien d'autres moyens d'embêter les voisins ! Mais ça ne vaut pas les menaces de Kouen.

* * *

_J'ai d'autres idées du même genre qui me trottent dans la tête. Mais pour le moment je vais m'arrêter ici pour ce soir. Pour la chanson ... je pense que vous avez dû la reconnaître par vous-même. Mais j'y ai le droit presque tout les matins vu l'arrangement de mon emploi du temps et c'est justement en l'ayant entendu hier matin que cette idée m'est venu !_

_Mots clef du prochain texte ( qui ne volera sans doute pas plus haut ) : Gazinière - Ménage - Cheveux._


	2. Ménageons la gazinière !

_Voila la suite ! Comme dit précédemment ça ne vole pas bien haut._

_Eldeya : Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir t'a review. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir vérifier par toi même si tu avait vu juste ou non !_

_Mots directeurs : Gazinière - Ménage - Cheveux_

* * *

Ce samedi n'échappa pas à la règle de tous les autres samedi matins. Leur grand frère au travail et les plus jeunes à l'école pour la matinée. Personne à la maison. Sauf lui, Koumei le second aîné de la fratrie. Mais toujours le premier aux fourneaux. Il aimait cuisiner. Et il fallait l'avouer, il s'en sortait pas trop mal dans cet art. Le seul problème notable était sa maladresse du à sa fatigue constante. Donc, c'était lui qui cuisinait, lui qui salissait la cuisine, même par inadvertance, alors c'était lui qui était de corvée cuisine dans tous les cas.

Une belle et magnifiquement grande cuisine ! Pour son plus grand bonheur. Ou malheur le samedi matin. Il n'aimait pas gratter les surfaces à nettoyer. Surtout la gazinière. Plus précisément, c'est Kouen qui lui avait interdit de gratter, avec le côté vert de l'éponge, les tâches qui ne partaient pas en un coup. « Sinon tu vas rayer la plaque. », alors il avait trouvé _la_ solution contre les tâches et autres résidus graisseux incrustés sur la surface de la gazinière !

Avant même de nettoyer quoi que ce soit dans la cuisine, il enlevait préalablement les grilles qu'il mettait au lave-vaisselle, puis il aspergeait copieusement la plaque d'eau de javel. Les petite plaques ainsi que les boutons d'allumages étaient retirés de leurs places respective puis plongés dans l'évier remplis d'eau et de vinaigre pur. Autant dire que ça décapait !

Le reste se faisait tout seul. Une mopette humide en main il passait sur toute les surfaces comme s'il faisait la poussière. On déplace les objets à gauche, puis à droite et enfin on les remet à leur place. Après avoir passé un coup de mopette dessus, cela va de soit ! Il passe aux évier, zappe celui avec l'eau qui baigne et s'occupe de celui de l'îlot centrale. Il grattait gentiment le fond de l'évier, rinçait le tout, mopette incluse et prenait une éponge.

Se plaçant à côté de la gazinière, il commença à passer l'éponge pour ramasser la mousse. Même pas besoin de gratter quoi que ce soit, le produit était resté bien une demie-heure/trois quarts d'heure sur la plaque. Donc Koumei, rinçant la plaque, se pencha en avant pour atteindre l'autre bout de la gazinière Oui, il la rinçait en se plaçant du côté de la largueur plutôt que celui de la longueur, ce qui faisait qu'il devait de pencher au dessus de la plaque pleine de produit javellisé.

Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant et il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait tout court. Mais ses cheveux attachés en queue haute finirent leur course les pointes sur la plaque pas encore rincé. Ne remarquant rien, il continua son ménage jusqu'à finir la cuisine. C'est lorsque Kouen rentra qu'il se rendit compte de sa maladresse.

-T'es passé chez le coiffeur, Koumei ? Demanda Kouen en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Les pointes de tes cheveux sont décolorés.

* * *

_Voila, voila. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une petite historiette sur ça, car vraiment c'est comme ça que je fait la cuisine et souvent mes cheveux finissent sur la gazinière toujours pas rincé ... Du coup ils sont décoloré. Mais au moins j'ai pas besoin de repasser chez le coiffeur !_

_Mots clefs du prochain texte : Famille - Cousin - Demi_


	3. Créons des liens familiaux !

_Ce petit texte est moins drôle que les autres. Je crois._

_Mots directeurs : _Famille - Cousin - Demi__

__Bonne lecture !__

* * *

-Mais non, Kouha ! Judal n'est pas de notre famille, tenta vainement d'expliquer Kougyoku à son frère tout en sortant sa valise de la chambre.

-Mais si ! Si Hakuyuu, Hakuren, Hakuei et Hakuryuu sont nos cousins alors Judal l'est aussi ! Contra Kouha posant la sienne à ses pieds.

-Pas du tout ! Notre père est le petit frère du leur. Or, Judal est le fils de la sœur de Gyokuen. Ce qui fait qu'il n'est pas de notre famille car nous n'avons pas de liens de sang. Mais il est le cousin de nos cousins ! Fit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

-Alors c'est quand même notre cousin ! Puisque Hakuryuu et les autres font la passerelle entre Judal et nous. Donc … Il n'est pas notre cousin mais notre demi cousin ! Sourit Kouha en poussant une balle dans sa chambre qu'il s'empressa de fermer.

-Mais … Mais ça n'existe pas les demi cousins ! S'exclama Kougyoku.

-Maintenant si ! Fanfaronna Kouha.

Et il laissa sa sœur dans le couloir des chambres emportant sa valise avec lui. Voila à quoi servaient les réunions de famille : créer des liens familiaux !

* * *

_Soyons honnêtes, cette O.S est microscopique ! Je crois qu'il peut être qualifié de drabble ... 'Fin bref, oui, il y aura une suite plus ou moins directe à cette scène. Mais qui ne portera plus sur les liens unissant une famille._

_Un grand et gros merci à Eldeya et Mys974 pour leur reviews ! Ça motive à écrire ! _

_Mots clefs suivant : Sortie - Ratée - Dispute_


	4. Ratons la sortie !

_Voila le texte suivant !_

_Mots directeurs : Sortie - Ratée - Dispute ( La semaine dernière j'avais fait une erreur. Ce n'était pas " Discussion ", le troisième mot. Désolé. )_

_Sur-ce : Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas de page._

* * *

-Kouha, quand on rentrera, tu me rangeras ta chambre. Elle est dans un état inacceptable, dit Kouen les yeux fixés sur un dossier devant lui.

-Quoi ?! Mais elle est rangée ma chambre ! Râla le benjamin.

-A d'autre, Kouha ! Je t'ai vu remettre une balle dans ton désordre quand on était dans le couloir, moufta Kougyoku avec un sourire mauvais.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! S'écria Kouha en s'énervant.

-Pour le coup de l'exercice recommencé trois fois à cause de toi !

Et s'en suivit une dispute entre les deux plus jeune à l'arrière de la voiture. Les aînés ne les interrompaient pas. Il faut dire qu'après presque cinq heures de route, tout le monde en avait un peu marre d'être dans un espace aussi petit. Et surtout, depuis le début du voyage, les deux benjamins semblaient sur le point de se sauter à la gorge à cause d'une histoire de demi cousin ou un truc dans le genre. Quoi qu'il en soit, personne n'avait envie de faire la police.

Kouen était plongé dans son dossier, faisant fit du brouhaha ambiant tandis que Koumei plissait les yeux pour se concentrer sur la route et la lecture des panneaux. Kouha et Kougyoku en étaient venu aux mains quand ils entendirent un juron venant de Kouen. Ils virent aussi Koumei se ratatiner sur le siège du conducteur.

\- C'est pas grave. La route sera seulement rallongée d'une demie heure – une heure, souffla Kouen en tentant de ne pas s'énerver contre Koumei. Mais pourquoi tu l'as loupée ?

\- … Il y avait trop de bruit. Alors j'ai pas réussi à lire les panneaux et j'ai raté la sortie …

Ce fut autour de Kouha et Kougyoku de se faire tout petit sous le regard que leur jeta Kouen à travers le rétroviseur. Le message était clair « Taisez-vous, sinon gare à vous ! Surtout à vos vacances. ». La fin du voyage se fit dans un silence religieux sous la menace de Kouen et celle de rater encore une sortie d'autoroute et de rallonger le calvaire si Koumei était déconcentré.

* * *

_... Je ne sais pas s'il peut être considéré comme drôle ou quoi que ça soit de ce genre, mais cela me faisait marrer d'imaginer Koumei au volant et de louper la sortie d'autoroute ! XD Bon, pour le(s) texte(s) suivant, je ne mets plus de mots directeurs car bien souvent les idées me viennent comme ça pendant les cours. Donc, c'est plus vraiment dirigé par un mot ou plusieurs en particulier. Juste des idées._

_Pour les lecteurs de " Attrape-moi si tu le peux ", je ne pense pas qu'il arrivera un chapitre dans le délais des 2-3 semaines après le chapitre précédent tout simplement car je n'ai pas fini d'écrire le chapitre et que la semaine prochaine j'ai le droit à mon oral de TPE, un bac blanc de science et un autre d'histoire-géo ! Que du bonheur en perspective ! En sachant que je n'ai toujours pas préparé mon oral pour le TPE ... J'ai intérêt à mis mettre cette semaine ! Donc, hormis mardi prochain une autre petite histoire ici ( je les écrit à l'avance contrairement aux chapitres ), je reviendrais qu'à la fin de la semaine du 2 mars ... Et bien sûr, vous n'avez que faire de ma vie, donc je me tais et je vous laisse !_


	5. Rêvons d'une autre dimension !

C'était une fin d'après-midi des plus banals. Encore une fois, personne n'était présent à l'appartement des Ren, sauf Koumei comme toujours. Il était dans son bureau penché sur un manuscrit quand il entendit du bruit venant de la cuisine. Il se leva et alla regarder ce qui se passait. Il était vraiment étrange que quelqu'un se trouva ici à cette heure-ci. Les deux plus jeunes étaient encore en cours et Kouen au travail normalement.

Dans la cuisine il ne vit personne. Pourtant, il aurait juré avoir entendu quelque chose. Finalement, reléguant se bruit aux fruits de son imagination, il fut pris d'une envie de gâteau. Ouvrant le placard situé à la auteur de sa tête, il prit un paquet au hasard. C'est là qu'un grand bruit eu lieu. Passant sous la porte du placard, Koumei vit avec étonnement une copie de lui habillé tout de gris. Il avait aussi des cornes et ses pieds nus étaient griffus comme ces mains. Son double cornu lui adresse la parole.

-Veuillez m'excuser. Je me suis trompé de dimension.

Sur ces mots, sont double disparut. Koumei laissa tomber son paquet de gâteaux avec quelque seconde de retard et se retourna vers le placard. Il était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne prit pas garde à la porte du placard restée bâillante. Il tomba au sol inconscient après s'être prit la porte dans la tête.

Quand Koumei reprit conscience il avait affreusement mal au crâne. Comme s'il s'était pris une surface dur à l'arrière de celle-ci. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit Kouen penché au dessus de lui, un air mis soucieux mis ennuyé. Un grand vacarme se fit à nouveau entendre et Koumei entendit Kouha piailler et Kougyoku supposer

\- Koumei est malade ? Demanda cette dernière.

\- Il a vu son double dans un miroir ! S'exclama Kouha en disant une bêtise ainsi qu'une demie vérité que personne ne saura jamais, puisque personne ne croira Koumei.

\- Il s'est pris la porte du placard, expliqua Kouen vraiment exaspéré de l'inattention de son frère cadet.

* * *

_Voila ! Ça me tentait trop de faire un petit truc sur ce contexte ! Autant sur les dimensions qui se croisent que Koumei se prenant une porte de placard ! XD Alors voila, j'ai lié les deux idées !_

_Normalement, fin de la semaine le chapitre de " Attrape-moi si tu le peux " devrait arriver. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, le bac blanc de jeudi ayant était reporté !_


	6. Retrouvons ce que perdent nos voisins !

\- KYYYYYYAAAAA !

Et une soirée qui devait s'annoncer paisible sans dommage collatéral de Koumei, de farce de Kouha ou de Kouen sur le dos se brisa par le cris d'une Kougyoku effrayée.

Kouha et Koumei la virent arriver en vitesse au salon, complètement paniquée.

\- Y a une énorme araignée dans la baignoire ! crisa la jeune fille.

\- Encore une faucheuse, la charia Kouha pendant que Koumei allait chercher une tapette à mouche qu'il donna à Kougyoku.

\- Nan ! J'entre plus dans la salle de bain le temps que cette chose y sera toujours ! dit Kougyoku en agitant ses mains et son visage de gauche à droite.

\- Poule mouillé ! et Kouha partit avec la tapette dans la salle d'eau avant d'en revenir lui même dans un cris étranglé.

\- Un monstre ! Y a un monstre dans la baignoire ! répéta-t-il en tirant la manche de Koumei et en pointant la salle de bain.

Koumei le fit lâcher prise et partie lui même exterminer la vilaine bête mère de tout ce remue ménage. Il revint tout aussi vite dans le salon, pale et ayant fermé la salle de bain derrière lui.

\- O-on va attendre Kouen, précisa-t-il s'asseyant sous les regards scrutateurs de son frère et sa sœur.

C'est ainsi quand rentrant, Kouen se vit accaparé dès son retour. Il alla dans la salle de bain et en ressortie aussi comme les autres. Il se dirigeait vers l'entrée quand il précisa :

\- Je vais prévenir les voisins qu'on a retrouvé leur tarentule.

* * *

_Je poste une nouvelle petite histoire sur " Tranches de vies " pour compenser le fait qu'il n'y aura pas de publication sur " Attrape-moi si tu le peux " ce week-end ( comme il était prévu ) et cette semaine. J'ai pris un retard fou dans l'écriture du chapitre et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Alors je publie ici aujourd'hui en plus de mardi qui vient. Je m'excuse platement pour ce retard imprévu !_


	7. Cassons le bocal à poissons rouge !

Passer l'aspirateur n'avait jamais plut à Kouha. D'ailleurs il ne le passait jamais dans sa chambre. Du moins presque jamais, un Kouen sur le dos pouvait vite le faire changer d'avis. Mais, le pire, c'est quand il devait le passer dans tout l'appartement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr dans ces moments là la grandeur de leur lieu de vie.

C'est sans grande conviction qu'il passa dans la cuisine, esquiva la salle de bain et les toilettes. Après tout, les tapis étaient là pour éviter de poser les pieds sur le sol poussiéreux. Dans l'entrée, il fit une jolie bifurcation à côté des chaussures qu'il ne déplaça pas. Mais cela se compliqua dans la pièce à vivre. Il avait presque fini de passer l'aspirateur et tout content, il fit les derniers mètres carré en quatrième vitesse et percuta un meuble d'où le bocal du poisson rouge chuta et se brisa.

\- Kouha, c'est quoi que tu as cassé cette fois ? fit Koumei en venant voir.

Il pâlit en voyant le poisson à terre. Il faut préciser qu'il s'agissait du poisson rouge de Kouen. En vitesse, les deux frères se dépêchèrent de ramasser le pot cassé mais surtout de remettre le poisson dans l'eau.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand Kouen rentra, il retrouva son poisson nageant dans un verre placé à l'endroit où feu son bocal était placé encore ce matin.

-Qui a cassé le bocal de mon poisson rouge ?!

* * *

_J'ai trouvé absolument sympathique l'idée que Kouen ait un poisson rouge comme animal de compagnie !_

_Il devient de plus en plus compliqué de poster un chapitre dans ce petit recueil, car j'ai encore une quinzaine de petits textes comme ça dans mes tiroirs - et je n'ai même pas écrit encore toute mes idées ! Ni celle que l'on me propose - et je ne sais plus lequel poster ! ^^ J'aimerais tous vous les faire partager mais comme c'est un texte par semaine, je ronge mon frein et je ne sais plus lequel vous faire lire. J'adore vous faire partager mes petites idées, même si il n'y a que Eldeya qui poste des reviews - Je te remercie très fortement ! -, je vois le conteurs de visite se remplir toujours un peu plus chaque jour et je me dis que, peut être, si il y a quelque lecteur suivant cette histoire, j'arrive à vous faire rire ou tout du moins à vous faire sourire._


	8. Faisons des crêpes !

Exceptionnellement, chez la famille Ren, c'était soirée crêpe ! Kouha et Kougyoku étaient attablés et regardaient leur aîné avec convoitise. Effectivement, Koumei était aux fourneaux une poêle dans la main et un crêpe dans l'ustensile.

\- Et si tu la faisais sauter ? proposa Kougyoku.

\- Fais-la sauter ! repris joyeusement Kouha.

Voulant leur faire plaisir, Koumei fit sauter la crêpe, qui ré-atterrit dans la poêle retourné.

\- OUAI ! Une autre ! s'exclamèrent le frère et la sœur comme des enfants.

Koumei fit sauter une seconde crêpe ... qui ne revint jamais dans la poêle. Tournant la tête à droite et gauche, il ne voyait la crêpe nulle part. Même pas derrière lui quand il se retourna. Kouha et Kougyoku regardaient leur frère en riant jusqu'à ce que Kouen entre dans la cuisine. Ce dernier venait voir ce qui ce passait auprès de Koumei quand la crêpe lui atterrit sur la tête.

\- Ah! La voila ma crêpe.

* * *

_Vous pouvez remerciez Eldeya qui m'a donné l'idée de la crêpe qui reste au plafond ! 8) Au passage je remercie cette dernière et pour leur review ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^_


	9. Revenons sur nos décisions !

Koumei, Kouha et Kougyoku regardaient piteusement leurs pieds sous la table alors que Kouen les incendiait de son regard. Ce dernier n'était absolument pas content, en fait, il était même furax.

\- Qui a ramené ça ici !? pointa-t-il d'un doigt rageur le carton tremblotant au milieu de la table.

\- " Ca " a un nom ! protesta Kouha.

\- Oui, c'est ..., continua Kougyoku qui eut un trou de mémoire en voyant la veine dans le coup de Kouen.

\- C'est Grelon, termina Koumei qui si fit encore plus petit sur sa chaise. Et il eut bien raison.

\- Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair quand vous êtes venu habiter chez moi, tonna Kouen.

\- Oui mais son carton prenait l'eau, expliqua Kouha.

\- Et il aurait pu mourir, souligna Kougyoku.

\- Kouen, c'est moi ais proposé de le ramener. J'avais pas le cœur de le laisser sous la pluie de grêle, se justifia Koumei.

\- Bon sang. J'avais pourtant dit-

Kouen fut interrompus par le carton qui se renversa sur la table et d'où une boule de poil rousse en sortie timidement. Le petit animal s'approcha doucement de Kouen auquel il le frotta amoureusement.

\- Miaou~, fit la boule de poils en montrant des yeux câlin au plus âgé de la tablé. Le chaton avait une grosse tâche noir sur l'œil gauche et quelques tâches sur ses flans.

A l'étonnement de tout le monde, Kouen rendit les câlins au chat sous forme de caresses affectueuses.

\- Finalement ... J'accepte qu'il reste ici, termina Kouen en déposant le chaton dans les bras de Kouha puis il partit de la cuisine en ayant cédé alors qu'il s'était juré de ne pas avoir de chat pour préserver son poisson rouge.


	10. Obéissons au principal !

Kouha, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer pourquoi je suis convoqué chez le directeur.

Se message, Kouha bien trop occupé à fanfaronner devant le directeur de son lycée pour se préoccuper du sort que lui réservait Kouen, ne le vit pas. Assis devant le représentant pédagogique, il souriait innocemment de sa situation.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

\- Mon cirque ? Quel cirque ?

Kouha avait un sourire immense trahissant sa joie sans borne de se moquer du directeur. Et d'ailleurs, ce dernier fulminait sentant arriver les ennuis. C'est sur cette impression du directeur que Kouen arriva devant son bureau avec l'autorisation d'y entrer. L'aîné se stoppa en voyant son frère. Il faut dire que ce dernier n'avait pas fait son coup à moitié.

\- Quoi ?! Le directeur m'a dit hier d'être moi-même. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait, expliqua Kouha.

\- Et tu penses ainsi justifier le fait que tu portes une jupe, des talons et que tu ais le maquillage de Kougyoku ?! Fit Kouen dans une liste non exhaustive de ce que portait Kouha.

* * *

_Voila voila ! Pour clôturer ce mois de mars, un nouveau chapitre ! J'avais bien envie de travestir Kouha donc voila._  
_Je remercie Eldeya pour sa review et Paradoxx-ical . Mind pour sa review à laquelle je n'ai pas su répondre car ... Je ne savais et ne sais toujours pas quoi y répondre. ¬¬ Mais ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis obligé d'écorcher ton pseudo sinon, le site le passe à la trappe. Vraiment désolé._

_Pour les prochaines vacances, soit le 11 avril dans ma zone, je vous prépare une petite surprise qui j'espère fera plaisir à quelque personne._


	11. Montrons notre vrai visage !

Kougyoku avait oubliée ses affaires de sport, ce qui, dans cette situation, n'était pas bien malin. Sa classe était à la piscine et elle à la vie scolaire. La surveillante avait vu toute la fratrie Ren défiler, de l'aîné terrifiant en passant par le cadet malchanceux jusqu'aux benjamins farceur ou timide. Elle savait donc quand appelant chez les Ren, elle risquait de tomber sur Kouen. Alors de connivence toute deux étaient tombées d'accord, la surveillante n'appelait pas au domicile et en échange Kougyoku l'aidait au bureau des surveillants jusqu'à la fin de la journée vu que sont cours de sport était aussi le dernier de la journée.

Ce fut donc avec une immense surprise que Kougyoku reçut son frère dans le bureau. Ce dernier aussi était surpris mais il comprit bien vite la situation et plissa les yeux en l'incendiant.

\- Je m'occupe de ton frère dans le bureau du directeur puis nous parlerons du sac resté dans l'entrée quand tu rentreras.

Et il s'en retourna après avoir récupéré un papier de la surveillance.

\- Il aurait au moins put me proposer de rentrer avec lui et Kouha ! rouspéta la jeune fille.

* * *

_Voilaaa !_  
_J'aime beaucoup cette petite histoire de surveillance. Mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir réussi à faire ressortir le côté ... bien trempé de Kougyoku. Quelque part, je ne pense pas l'avoir marqué de la bonne manière ici._

_Petite question : cette scène ce passe juste avant que Kouen n'entre dans le bureau du directeur où se trouve le Kouha travestie du chapitre précédent. Mais je n'ai pas écrit le " puis nous parlerons du sac resté dans l'entrée quand tu rentreras ", souhaitez-vous un petit textes sur l'engueulade que subira Kougyoku ?_

_C'est tout pour cette semaine ! Bonne Pâque avec un peu de retard._


	12. Vengeons-nous de leurs bêtises !

Assis sur le siège passager, Koumei se faisait tout petit tandis qu'à l'arrière, les plus jeunes improvisaient une séance de démaquillage pour Kouha. Kouen, au volant, tirait sa tête des mauvais jours en incendiant du regard quiconque le regardait dans la voiture. Apparemment, il était sensé assister à une réunion importante pour son travail mais ...

\- Vous exagérez ! commença Kouen en s'arrêtant au feu rouge. D'abord, je suis convoqué au lycée parce que tu as décidé de te travestir, Kouha se sentit visé. Puis je découvre que t'es collé au bureau de surveillance, pointa Kouen pour Kougyoku. Et bien sûr, je dois encore signer les papiers pour vous faire sortir avant l'heure alors que j'aurais pu vous laisser prendre le bus à dix-huit heures. En parlant de bus, il devient nécessaire que tu passes ton permis. J'en ai marre de venir presque tout les jours te chercher parce que tu loupes le dernier bus de ta ligne, grogna Kouen à l'attention de son cadet à droite.

La voiture redémarra et il se tut. Personne dans la voiture n'esquissait un geste, c'était trop dangereux avec un Kouen en colère dans le même habitacle. Le silence se poursuivie jusqu'à l'arrêt total de la voiture dans le parking souterrain de leur immeuble. Là, Kouen stupéfia le trio catastrophe.

\- Si vous voulez vous travestir, vous faire coller, louper votre bus et que sais-je encore que vous êtes capables d'inventer, faites-le. Mais les soirs où je n'ai pas de réunion ! Et il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qu'il referma avant que ses frère ou sa sœur ne puissent monter dedans. Pour la peine, vous montez jusqu'à l'appartement à pied !

\- Hein ?! Mais on habite au dixième !

* * *

_Voila, je ne devais rien poster avant le petit truc que j'avais préparé pour les vacances - qui sont ce soir ! - mais voila, Eldeya m'a souflé l'idée de jamais deux sans trois. Alors, Koumei est passé à la casserole après son frère et sa soeur et ce dans la même soirée !_

_Koumei ,27 ans, n'a pas le permis... X) Je vous expliquerais un jour pourquoi il n'a toujours pas son permis ! Et ce n'est pas une erreur si dans l'O.S 4 " Ratons la sortie ", Koumei est au volant mais n'a pas le permis._

_Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review._  
_Je ne mord pas, je me fais toujours un plaisir et un devoir de vous répondre, même si je ne sais pas toujours quoi dire, et surtout, ça motive ! Seule Eldeya commente, je lui dirais jamais assez merci!, mais du coup, je ne sais pas ce que vous vous pensez de tous cela._  
_Ceux-ci, tout ces textes, est ma vision de la famille Ren si elle était dans un univers comme le notre. Mais vous, voyez-vous les choses ainsi ? Un personnage plus ou moins maladroit ou timide ? Plus agréssif_ ?


	13. Réveillons Kouen - part 0

Emploie du temps du réveil de Kouen :

_Lundi - réveil 5h30_

\- Koumei retourne te coucher. Il est tôt encore.

_Mardi - réveil 5h30_

\- Koumei ! Tu ne peux pas faire plus attention ?! !

_Mercredi - réveil 6h18_

\- Kougyoku, pourquoi es-tu debout ?

_Jeudi - réveil 5h30_

\- Puisque tu as de la fièvre retourne te coucher, tu ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui.

_Vendredi - réveil 5h30_

\- Mais ... Koumei ... que fais-tu derrière ma porte de si bon matin ?!

_Samedi - réveil 4h46_

" Kouen se réveilla avec des cernes immenses sous les yeux. Il avait très mal dormit. "

_Dimanche - dodo ( ou pas )_

\- Dégagez de mon lit, grogna Kouen qui s'était vu ensevelir sous Kouha et Kougyoku.

\- On veut aller au parc, réclama Kouha.

\- Demandez à Koumei, répondit du tac au tac Kouen.

\- Il a pas le permis, rappela Kougyoku.

\- Vous êtes chiants. Vous auriez au moins put attendre que je me lève, râla Kouen en sortant de sous la couette pour se lever.

\- Mais il est déjà sept heure trente-huit ! s'indigna Kougyoku.

\- C'est pas vous qui vous levez à cinq heure trente toute la semaine !

\- Il où le problème alors ? Ça te changera pas de d'habitude, contra Kouha.

\- Le problème est que j'aimerais, au moins une fois dans la semaine, pouvoir dormir jusqu'à huit heure et finir ma nuit sans qu'un l'un d'entre vous n'ait quelque chose à faire, à me demander ou à me dire !

* * *

_Bien ! Vous avez le programme des parutions jusqu'au dimanche 26 avril, soit le dernier jour des vacances pour ma zone. Il y aura une sortie de chapitre tous les deux jours, le prochain est donc pour jeudi ! Voila, j'espère que l'idée/les idées vous plairont/plaira. Ca fait un petit moment que je travail dessus pour ces vacances alors j'espère avoir vos avis ! Négatif, positif, neutre, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de tout cela. Je trouve important d'avoir un retour des lecteurs._


	14. Réveillons Kouen - part 1

_Lundi - réveil 5h30  
Soyons levé avant tout le monde_

* * *

Pour une rare fois, Koumei était debout avant tout le monde. Pas qu'il se levait après Kougyoku et encore moins après Kouha qui dormait facilement jusqu'à cinq heure de l'après-midi, mais jamais avant Kouen. En fait, il était très dure de ce lever avant ce dernier. Mais aujourd'hui, Kouen découvrit son frère déjà à table une tasse de café devant lui et une devant une place vide qu'il occupa bien vite.

\- Koumei retourne te coucher. Il est tôt encore.

\- Greummmh … 'peux pas, fit-il en buvant dans sa tasse.

Devant lui, la table avait changée son apparence avec une préférence pour le mode papier peint style « feuilles de brouillons ». Koumei prenait chaque feuille qu'il triait en deux tas. L'un était presque aussi grand que lui et parfaitement entassé tandis que l'autre menaçait de s'écrouler et n'était pas bien haut. D'ailleurs, cette pile finit sa vie dans la poubelle à l'étonnement de Kouen.

\- Pourquoi as-tu jeté tous tes brouillons ?

\- C'est pas des brouillons justement. Mais mes cours de lycée.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir jeté tes cours ?

\- Parce qu'ils prenaient la poussière, qu'ils ne servaient à rien et surtout, qu'ils m'empêchaient de retrouver mes manuscrits et mes feuilles d'idées de cette époque, expliqua-t-il en se levant.

C'est à cet instant que Kouen vit que son frère avait revêtu un costume, qu'il était coiffé et surtout que les cours de Koumei ne représentaient pas grand chose devant la seconde pile.

\- Au fait ! J'ai oublié de te le dire hier mais j'ai rendez-vous chez mon éditeur pour lui soumettre des brouillons. Je reviens ce soir !

Koumei partit sur ces mots en laissant en plan Kouen qui venait de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas aller travailler aujourd'hui, les deux plus jeunes étant incapable de se lever sans quelqu'un qui leur mettait un coup de pied au derrière. Mais surtout, que Koumei n'avait rien fait depuis deux semaines, soit son dernier rendez-vous avec son patron, qu'il avait glandé et qu'il présentait aux éditeurs des idées vieilles de dix ans ! Et qu'il n'avais, accessoirement, rien fait de tout son lycée.

* * *

_Tada ! Koumei est un homme d'affaire chevronné ! ... qui loupe sont bus tous les soirs et qui n'a pas le permis. Uu" Et en plus, il a rien fait au lycée._

_Personnellement, l'idée de ce texte me faisait rire et le texte me fait sourire. Mais comme je sais que j'ai un humour douteux/décalé et voir pas compréhensible. Si vous ne trouvez pas cette petite histoire marrante, c'est normal. Dans le cas contraire, c'est une bonne chose !_  
_A samedi pour le prochain texte !_


	15. Réveillons Kouen - part 2

_Je m'excuses platement auprès des quelques lecteurs mais hier, il m'était impossible de publier ce chapitre comme je l'avais prévue. J'ai eu quelques petites choses à faire pour penser à mettre ce chapitre en ligne._

_Mardi - réveil 5h30_  
_Goûtons au calme du matin._

* * *

La maison était encore calme ce matin-là. Kouen, attablé dans la cuisine, sirotait doucement une tasse de café encore fumante. Il goûtait au calme régnant dans son appartement mais aussi celui au-dehors. Tout le monde dormait encore, il était tôt.

De son côté, Koumei aussi goûtait au calme ambiant. Décidant de faire un petit tour dans la cuisine pour satisfaire son estomac, Koumei bouscula son frère qu'il n'avait pas vue. Ce dernier, ne s'attendant pas du tout à être dérangé, renversa son café sur sa chemise.

\- Koumei ! Tu ne peux pas faire plus attention ?! s'énerva Kouen en tenant le tissu imbibé de café brûlant.

\- Je vais essay-

A ce moment là, Koumei se pris les pieds dans ceux d'une chaise et tomba à la renverse avec sa propre tasse de café.

\- Koumei ! rugit son frère en colère et inquiet.

* * *

_Bon, le prochain sera posté demain, lundi. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas pu poster hier que je prendrais du retard sur le planning que je me suis fixé._

_Si par quelque hasard passait ici un lecteur de " Attrape-moi si tu le peux ", cette fanfiction n'est pas en pause et encore moins abandonnée, mais j'en ai marre d'essayer de respecter les délais que je me suis fixé, je ne prend aucun plaisir en me forçant à écrire avant une date limite. Je préfère prendre mon temps._


	16. Réveillons Kouen - part 3

_Mercredi - réveil 6h18_  
_Retardons le réveil._

* * *

Kouen se réveilla en retard se matin là. Pour la première fois en presque dix ans, son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Et ce n'était pas ses frères ou sa sœur qui allait le réveille si tôt. En fait, il dormait encore à cette heure-ci. En sortant en vitesse de la chambre il percuta quelqu'un. De justesse, il rattrapa Kougyoku avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre.

\- Kougyoku, pourquoi es-tu debout ? Demanda-t-il en continuant vers la cuisine. Il était pressé.

\- J'étais venu voir si tu t'étais levé...

Kouen stoppa son geste et reposa la tasse de café en regardant Kougyoku. Il sentait venir la bêtise de très loin.

\- … Hier, on a fait tomber ton réveil en venant te piquer ton livre de chevet.

\- Le « on » inclue Kouha j'imagine, commenta Kouen en n'ayant pas du tout envie de s'énerver ce matin. En fait, il en avait tellement soupé que cela ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid.

* * *

_Et voila ! Une petite histoire est prévu sur le livre en question. Sur le coup, je ne sais pas si j'étais inspiré ou pas mais le livre en question est spécial. Voir étrange, plutôt glauque/malsain, quand on connait son auteur et son histoire. Rendez-vous mercredi pour la suite !_


	17. Réveillons Kouen - part 4

_Jeudi - réveil 5h30_  
_Calculons la situation_

* * *

Depuis qu'il était levé, Kouen entendait tousser dans la chambre en face de la sienne. L'occupant n'était pas discret mais surtout, il crachait ses poumons à chaque fois qu'une quinte de toux le prenait. La veille, il allait pourtant bien. Il avait du tombé malade dans la nuit.

Finalement, c'est après avoir entendu l'occupant en question se casser la gueule qu'il alla voir. Sans surprise, il trouva Kouha à terre empêtré dans sa couette. En l'aidant à s'en défaire, il nota bien que le plus jeune n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Lent, grelottant, pale et rouge, il n'était pas dans son assiette. En posant une main sur son front, il vit qu'il avait de la fièvre. Sans que son cadet ne proteste, il le fit remettre au lit.

-Puisque tu as de la fièvre retourne te coucher, tu ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui.

C'est sur ces mots que Kouen quitta la chambre en allant avertir Koumei qui devra jouer le garde-malade. En fermant la porte, l'aîné ne vit pas le sourire immense qui mangeait le visage de Kouha jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je vais pouvoir jouer toute la journée ! Hahaharg ! Keufkeuf …

* * *

_A vendredi pour l'avant dernière petite histoire de cette mini suite ! ^^_


	18. Réveillons Kouen - part 5

_Vendredi - réveil 5h30_  
_Mentons ou disons la vérité ?_

* * *

Très tôt ce matin là, Kouen devait partir en voyage d'affaire. Dans sa chambre, il vérifiait sa valise et ses dossiers. Tout était bon, il prit sa veste et ouvrit sa porte qui rencontra quelqu'un.

\- Mais ... Koumei ... que fais-tu derrière ma porte de si bon matin ?!

\- Je suis venu te dire au revoir, expliqua Koumei en se massant le nez.

\- Et ... eux ? pointa du doigt Kouen en montrant Kouha et Kougyoku.

\- On vient aussi te dire au revoir, fit Kougyoku avec un joli sourire.

\- On attend surtout que tu partes pour dormir dans ton lit, expliqua Kouha à moitié endormie.

* * *

_Le dernier chapitre de cette série sera pour demain._


	19. Réveillons Kouen - part 6 ( FIN )

_Samedi - réveil 4h46_  
_Paniquons loin de chez soit_

* * *

Kouen se réveilla avec des cernes immenses sous les yeux. Il avait très mal dormit. Il faut dire qu'il avait passé la nuit du vendredi au samedi à l'hôtel. Mais ce n'était pas la faute au lit, qui était confortable ou à l'environnement qui serait insalubre, loin de là ou encore la faute à un quelconque autre client mal-élevé, il était presque le seul client de l'hôtel cette nuit là. Non, rien de tout ça. La faute était, encore et toujours, de ses frères et sœur !

Il était parti la veille au matin, mais qui pouvait bien savoir ce qu'avait fait ses cadets pendant son absence ? Ils avaient déjà réussi à faire cramer une soupe un soir où il n'était pas là. Une autre fois, le matin, ils avaient bouchés les toilettes et il n'était pas là non plus. Une autre fois encore, Koumei avait oublié de nourrir les deux plus jeune et ils avaient renversé le frigo pour essayer de l'ouvrir, mais ils étaient encore jeune et il n'avait pas été là. Mais justement ! Il n'était jamais là quand les pires catastrophes se produisaient !

Si cela se trouvait, cette fois, les plus jeunes avaient enfermés Koumei sur le perron sans s'en rendre compte. Ou Koumei avait oublié les clefs de la maison, les plus jeunes aussi et ils étaient tous sur le perron ?! Et le chat à l'intérieur, tout seul, avait pu manger son poisson rouge tranquillement !

Kouen se leva précipitamment du lit et se prépara en quatrième vitesse avant de se dépêcher de rentrer pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ses frères et sœur avaient trop fait de bêtises pour qu'il puisse partir juste vingt-quatre heures l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

_Voila qui clôture ces vacances( enfin pour moi ). Je reviens mardi pour reprendre un rythme d'une publication pas semaine ! ^^ Sinon, je souhaite de bonne vacances à tout le monde ou une bonne reprise ( si cela était seulement possible avec l'école ) !_


	20. Soyons du matin !

_Koumei mode gros ours mal léché : ON ... /PAN/_

* * *

Brosse à dent en main, Koumei faisait face au miroir de la salle de bain et répétait des gestes mécaniques avec un certain endormissement. Au sot du lit, il n'était jamais vraiment réveillé et ne réfléchissait pas vraiment.

Kouha entra dans la salle de bain et commença aussi à se brosser les dents. Il eut bien plus vite fini que sont frère qui venait seulement de se rincer la bouche. Pour une raison étrange, Koumei remplit à nouveau son gobelet qu'il posa sur le bord de l'évier avant de prendre sa brosse et de s'occuper de sa crinière de lion qu'il avait chaque matin.

Kouha quitta la salle de bain et revint cinq minutes plus tard pour lui aussi se coiffer. Koumei n'avait même pas démêlé la moitié de sa chevelure et il commençait à grogner d'impatience. Comme chaque matin, il abandonnerais sûrement en cours de route et ferait une queue de cheval haute pour régler le problème. Finalement, la brosse resta coincée dans ses cheveux et Kouha se moqua de lui.

\- Haha ! Tu devrais penser à couper tes cheveux ! ricana Kouha.

Sans qu'il ne le vit et le comprit, il se fit asperger d'eau. En tournant la tête, il vit Koumei avec un sourire satisfait et le gobelet d'eau vide.

\- Koueeen ! Koumei, m'a balancé de l'eau ! se plaignit le cadet.

Une voie blasée lui répondit depuis le couloir :

\- Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même. Tu sais bien que le matin Koumei n'est pas commode.

* * *

_Je devais poster ce chapitre hier mais disont que j'avais oublié. Cette fois j'étais pas débordé comme pendant les vacances mais bon, j'ai repris les cours lundi et hier soir j'apprend " Jeudi matin de 8h à 12h vous aurez un bac blanc d'SES. " ... . Je vous laisse imaginer la suite. Un bac blanc d'SES alors que je suis en première ! Zut enfin. Le bac d'SES n'est que dans un an, pourquoi en mettre un maintenant ? T^T Alors voila. Oui, j'ai des excuses bidons mais bon._

_Réponse à la review de **Darkywolf** :_

_Wouha ! . Merci de ta review si mignonne ! Sur le coup elle m'a super motivé et encore maintenant ! Je suis ravie que tu es ris tout du long de ta lecture. Travestir Kouha était i-né-vi-ta-ble ! J'ai l'impression que ce personnage est fait pour être travestie ! %D Ou presque._


	21. Embarrassons le monde !

\- Kouen ... , commença Kougyoku en se cachant les yeux avec sa manche.

\- Je crois que... , continua Kouha le visage bien rouge.

\- Nous arrivons au mauvais moment, termina Koumei regardant fixement l'aîné.

Ce dernier affichait une expression de déjà vu devant le spectacle qu'offraient leurs cousins sans le savoir.

\- Revenons plus tard, décida-t-il très vite.

En effet, sur le perron de la seconde moitié de la famille Ren, Judal et Hakuryuu s'embrassaient de telle manière qu'ils en faisaient rougir plus d'un.

* * *

_Bon ... deux petites choses, 1. ce chapitre est un peu un petit hommage à Little Hazelnut et son recueil " Des Rokhs roses et noirs " qui m'a fait aimer le couple Judal x Hakuryuu et 2. la date des publications est déplacée du mardi au mardi-mercredi à cause de la fin d'année scolaire et des épreuves qui vont avec qui s'approchent, parce qu'en ce moment, ça devient short ..._

_Merci à Mai96 pour ces reviews !_


	22. Perdons la notion du mot danger !

\- AAAAAAH ! J'en ai marre ! s'énerva Kouha, son portable dans les mains.

Kouen, qui avait pris le volant pour le chemin du retour - le risque que Koumei loupe à nouveau la sortie étant trop important - invita se dernier à aider Kouha avant qu'il ne réveille Kougyoku et " avant que cette pile sur pattes ne finisse par la fenêtre ".

Sur le siège avant, Koumei se retourna et tandis la mains. Kouha lui donna son portable en lui expliquant le but de jeu et surtout en soutenant que Koumei ne pourrait pas le finir. L'appareil entre les pattes, Koumei commença à cliquer pour faire sauter les obstacles au petit cube. Cube rouge et vert soit dit en passant ... Koumei se dit que les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutaient pas et en particulier avec Kouha. C'est donc en faisant sauter le petit cube que Koumei finit le niveau sans mourir puis qu'il rendit le téléphone à son frère complètement éberlué.

\- Mais comment t'as fait ?! Avec ta maladresse tu aurais du mourir dès le début ! s'excita encore plus le benjamin.

\- Bah ... j'ai fait sauter le cube, dit Koumei en se foutant ouvertement de son frère.

\- Avoue ! dit Kouha en prenant le siège en face de lui et en le secouant. Koumei retourna à sa place en riant sous cape.

\- Continue à secouer mon siège et d'être aussi survolté, même du haut de tes dix-huit ans Kouha, je m'arrête à la prochaine station service et je t'en colle une, dit froidement Kouen en regardant dans combien de kilomètre était la dite station.


	23. Jouons au jeu vidéo !

Il était minuit passé et le calme aurait du prendre l'appartement des Ren depuis bien longtemps déjà mais deux ombres s'acharnaient devant un écran lumineux. Les deux ombres étaient collées l'une à l'autre de sorte qu'au contre jour de l'écran, il était impossible de les distinguer.

\- Saute. Saute ! Mais saute, tu vas mourir !

L'écran afficha " GAME OVER " et la manette passa d'une paire de mains à une autre. Les joueurs étaient crispés, ils voulaient finir ce niveau sur lequel ils butaient depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Baisse-toi ! Baisse-toi !

Le même message que précédemment s'afficha. La manette passa à nouveau à l'autre. Mais elle ne fit qu'un aller-retour, à peine le jeu remis en route que l'avatar tomba dans la lave. Au joueur suivant le petit bonhomme se pris un rocher roulant en pleine face, la fois suivante il tomba dans le vide, ou il se prit des pics. Une fois même, la console beugua et le personnage se retrouva coincé dans les pixels du mur. En même temps que l'avatar souffrait milles maux, les joueurs perdaient de leur patience, se crispaient et augmentaient le son de leur voies.

Finalement, deux ombres nouvelles sortirent dans le couloir et vinrent voir l'écran lumineux. Ils poussèrent la porte de la chambre au moment où l'un des joueurs se levait. La porte qui s'ouvrit provoqua le silence des deux côtés de la pièce.

\- Kouen et Koumei ? s'étonna Kougyoku.

\- J'y crois pas ! En et Mei qui jouent à un jeu vidéo en pleine nuit !

\- Et en plus ils s'énervent dessus, souligna Kougyoku. 

* * *

_Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs qui attendaient la sortie aujourd'hui, s'il y en a. Vraiment, avec la fin d'année qui approche, les épreuves avec et mon idée pas très brillante de regarder tous les Dragon Ball . J'ai faillit vous oublier ! ... -"_

_Un grand merci à Mai96, Darkywolf et Eldeya pour leurs reviews ! Y a pas à dire, ça motive ! ^^/_  
_**Darkywolf :** Ravie d'apprendre que ces petites histoires te font rire jusqu'aux larmes ! En espérant que ce texte aussi te pliera de rire ! ^^_


	24. Coupons le courent !

Koumei était à son bureau, travaillant sur l'un de ses nombreux manuscrits et avec une lampe clignotant sans arrêt. Koumei, en jeune homme pas comme les autres, écrivait tout ses manuscrits à la main et ne faisait que le jet final de l'œuvre à l'ordinateur. Donc, autant dire que la lampe clignotante l'agaçait énormément. Mais surtout, le clignotement de la lampe n'était qu'un prétexte.

Ce levant de son bureau avec un sourire mauvais, il se dirigea vers l'armoire électrique où il fit disjoncter le courant de l'appartement. Et le calme de Kouha.

-KOUMEI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! hurla son frère depuis sa chambre à l'autre bout de la maison.

C'est donc avec une surprise feinte que l'aîné alla voir son frère.

\- Kouha ?

\- J'avais presque fini le jeu ! Et j'ai rien sauvegardé ! Pourquoi tu as coupé le courant ?! s'énerva Kouha avec une voie déraillante.

\- Oh pardon. Ma lampe clignotait et m'empêchait de travailler. J'avais aussi oublié que tu étais _sensé_ être à la maison avec une angine et donc être au lit sans jouer aux jeux vidéo, expliqua Koumei avec ironie.

Kouha alla se coucher sous le regard de son frère. Koumei n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour travailler, son bureau était contre une baie vitrée. Il ne remettrait le courant que lorsque Kouen rentrera pour être sûr que Kouha ne joue pas à la console entre temps.

* * *

_Salut tout le monde ! Me voila de retour après les épreuves anticipées du bac et un séjour chez mes grand-parents ! ^^ Les publications reprendrons à nouveau quotidiennement chaque lundi. Bonne vacances !_


	25. Nettoyons le bocal à poisson rouge !

Ce qui était bien, se disait Kouen, c'était qu'il ne travaillait pas le vendredi après-midi et Kouha et Kougyoku étaient toujours étonnés de la propreté constante du bocal de son poisson rouge. Mais il fallait savoir que ce dernier lavait l'aquarium le vendredi après-midi justement.

Les deux plus jeunes ne le savaient pas puisqu'ils étaient en cours mais Koumei aimait regarder son frère à la tâche. Surtout qu'il parlait à son poisson ! Koumei, le chat sur les genoux, s'amusait du spectacle que lui offrait son frère. Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, il craqua et explosa de rire.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ? demanda Kouen se retournant vers son frère.

Il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester de dos car en le voyant son frère repartie dans un fou rire. Koumei resta plié quelques minutes avant de se redresser et de lui répondre.

\- " Tu veux pas arrêter de bouger ?! Reviens là ! ", fit Koumei en imitant son frère. Et après, on dit encore que t'es calme et que tu es insensible aux animaux ! Mais le pire dans cette histoire qui recommence tous les vendredi, c'est que tu vas devoir encore une fois passer la serpillière !

C'est à ce moment là que Kouen perdit pour de bon son frère qui était partit dans un fou rire monstre. En se retournant, Kouen soupira de désespoirs. Il n'arriverait jamais à faire le bocal sans mettre de l'eau partout. Que ce soit sur le sol ou sur lui.

* * *

_En faite, la " pas douée attitude " c'est de famille et personne n'est pas parfait !_

_Réponse à Darkywolf :_  
_La réaction de Kouha est tout à fait normal ! Etre à la maison, malade, c'est l'occasion parfaite pour jouer tranquillement ! Sauf quand un certain grand frère veille au grain ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Koumei je me l'imagine toujours un poil sadique comme tu dis. Et Kouen ... Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Kouha !_

_Merci à Eldeya et à Burning Asteria - ton pseudo me fait penser au jeu " Tales of Asteria " ... - pour leur review._


	26. Chutons et ce qui nous entoure aussi !

Koumei n'était pas du genre à faire attention au physique et ce même au sien. Ses cheveux étaient devenus un peu trop long devant son visage et il ne voyait plus grand chose. Il passait l'aspirateur et ne vit donc pas le câble tendu de l'appareil devant lui. Il chuta et entraîna au passage Kouen qui passait. Tout deux furent à terre les pieds emmêlés dans le câble.

\- Bon sang, Koumei ! râla l'aîné.

\- C'était pas fait -, commença à se justifier Koumei quand en se redressant, il ne fit pas attention à leurs pieds et au câble.

Il retomba lourdement en arrière en faisant tomber le porte manteau qui entraîna une étagère vide-sac/vide-poche qui contenait pleins de livres et de documents papiers qui volèrent partout ainsi que le portable de Kouen qui se cassa en tombant au sol. Bien sûr, tout se bazar fit peur au chat qui fit chuter le miroir de l'entrée.

\- KOUMEI !

\- Oups ...

* * *

_Alors, ces vacances ? ^^ Pour ma part, il fait enfin moche ! Bon il pleut pas mais il fait pas soleil non plus !_

_Réponse à la review de _Io de Scylla_ :_  
_Tu m'as fait très plaisir dans ta review ! Bien entendu tu peux me tutoyer._  
_La partie " Réveillons Kouen " est celle qui me plait le moins justement. ^^" Sinon, oui, oui, Kouen aussi a le droit à son moment de " pas douer attitude "! Et puis, j'aime bien le discréditer !_  
_Alors, figure toi que tu n'es pas la première à me demander d'intégrer d'autre personnage en tant que voisin ou autre. Et ... c'était mon objectif au départ mais finalement je me suis exclusivement concentré sur la famille Ren sans m'en rendre compte. Alors peut être qu'un jour d'autres personnage interviendront mais pas pour le moment. ^^_  
_Oh ! Tu les a lu et elles t'ont plus ? C'est magnifique !. La je suis très touché._

_Merci aussi à Burning Asteria pour sa review !_


	27. Accusons un retournement !

Avec curiosité et empressement Kouha et Kougyoku harcelaient le plus grand de leur frère. Ce dernier avait préparé une petite valise pour le temps d'une nuit et cela intriguait les plus jeunes de voir Kouen partir pendant le week-end. En semaine, cela aurait été normal mais un samedi soir ?

\- Kouen ? appela Kougyoku qui n'eut aucune réponse. Kouen ? ... Kouen ? ... KOUEN !

\- Oui ? capitula le susnommé qui avait vu son capital patience chuter vertigineusement en une seconde.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda la seule fille de l'appartement dont la question était soutenue par le regard de Kouha.

\- Travailler, répondit Kouen. C'est ce moment que choisi Kouha pour ajouter son grain de sel.

\- Travailler ? La nuit du samedi au dimanche ? releva Kouha qui se tourna vers sa sœur. En fait, il ne veut pas nous dire qu'il découche et qu'il va rejoindre sa petite amie ! pointa le benjamin.

A sa surprise, Kouen ne s'offusqua pas de l'accusation et Kougyoku ne la releva pas. A la place, ils étaient tout deux stupéfaits devant Kouha.

\- Mais quoi ?! se méfia-t-il.

\- Tu connais le mot " découcher " ! s'exclama Kougyoku.

\- Et tu sais l'employer, renchérit Kouen avec un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Hey ! Je suis pas stupide non plus ! se vexa Kouha.

* * *

_Mouai, je sais. Elle est pas drôle cette petite histoire. =.="_

_Merci à Burning Asteria pour sa review ! _


	28. Rentrons !

En ce dimanche matin, Kouha et Kougyoku attendaient fermement devant la porte d'entrée. En fait, la veille Kouen leur avait faussé compagnie pendant qu'ils avaient le dos tourné après qu'ils l'aient harcelé. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur leur frère, ce dernier poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme quand il les vit. Ils en profitèrent pour le tirer à l'intérieur et lui prendre son sac.

\- Vous pouvez fouiller il n'y a rien, déclara Kouen se déchaussant et en allant dans la cuisine.

Kouha et Kougyoku allèrent dans la chambre de leur frère et retournèrent le sac sur le lit. Les deux cadets furent déçus de ne rien trouver de suspect quand Kougyoku poussa une exclamation surprise. Elle prit la chemise et montra un cheveu resté dessus. Un long, très long cheveux.

\- Il est mauve ! s'étonna Kouha.

Se dépêchant d'aller dans la cuisine, ils y virent un étrange spectacle : Koumei tenait baissé le col de la chemise de Kouen en mettant en évidence une tache sombre.

\- He bien ! Vous vous êtes amusés cette nuit, déclara Koumei. T'as même un souvenir !

\- Kouen est un menteur, sourit Kougyoku en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Mais non, réfuta Kouha, il a travaillé en duo pour la nuit !

Un blanc passa avant que l'information ne monte au cerveau et que les deux plus jeunes réagissent.

\- T'es en couple ?! s'exclamèrent-il.

\- Est-ce que je vous en pose des questions ? s'énerva Kouen en se dégagent de Koumei qui rie doucement. Lui savait depuis longtemps.

* * *

_Voici la suite de la semaine dernière ! Qui a un humour tout aussi douteux voir pire ... Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser à qui appartient ce cheveux ( vu qu'il n'a qu'un seul personnage de Magi avec les cheveux mauves ). Et ... je ne sais pas si ce sous-entendu vous a plu ou pas mais personnellement je me suis éclaté._

_Réponse à Darkywolf :_  
_Et non, c'était la première option ! ^^Mais il veut tout aussi se débarrasser de ses frères et sœur un peu de temps en temps tellement se sont des catastrophes ambulante. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite un peu ...euh ... spécial ? %D_


	29. Quémandons !

\- Kouen, fit Kouha.

\- Oui ? répondit laconiquement le concerné en continuant de pousser le chariot se doutant parfaitement que son cadet allait lui réclamer quelque chose.

\- J'ai besoin de cartouches d'encres pour l'école.

\- C'est tout ? vérifia l'aîné.

\- Et je voudrais un nouveau jeu vidéo, lâcha enfin Kouha.

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse.

\- Grand-frère ! Fit une nouvelle voix.

\- Oui, Kougyoku ?

\- J'aimerai une nouvelle palette de maquillage, s'il-te-plait, quémanda-t-elle en lui montrant la palette en question.

\- Vous n'aurez rien. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, proclama le plus âgé. Prenez exemple sur Koumei, lui au moins ne demande jamais rien, dit Kouen en faisant un geste vers ce dernier qu'il frappa en pleine tête sans le vouloir. Pardon Koumei, mais que fessais-tu derrière moi ?

\- R-rien, dit celui-ci en reculant de dépit.

\- Si c'était pour savoir si tu pouvais avoir quelque chose c'est d'accord.

\- QUOI !? s'indignèrent les deux plus jeune.

\- De nouveau élastiques. J'en ai presque plus et de nouveaux bracelets, demanda le cadet ravie que Kouen lui dise oui sans qu'il n'ait encore rien demandé.

\- C'est pas juste !

* * *

_Mais le monde est injuste ! è.é /PAN/_

_Alors, alors, qui avait compris que c'était Sinbad ? ^^ Oui, oui, Kouen voit bien Sinbad en cachette. Mais breffouille, je suis contente des retours ! J'avais craint que ce ne soit pas au goût de tout le monde - ce qui est peut être la cas - mais de ce que j'ai pu lire hormis en surprendre plus d'un, ça ne déplaît outre mesure. Je suis rassuré. ^^_

_Réponses aux reviews :_  
_**-Darkywolf** : Contente de savoir que je n t'ai pas dessus. Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu aussi !_

_**-****SushiDeL'Espace** : J'aime bien ton pseudo ! /PAN/ Je suis contente que tu sois finalement venu lire cet ovnis. Pour la chapitre 6, je me suis amusé à imaginé pareil situation ! Même le grand Kouen n'oserait pas mettre la main sur une tarentule ! Enfin, peut être que dans le canon si ... Je sais pas mais une personne saine d'esprit ne prend pas ce genre de chose dans les mains. Uu" Et ... nan, y a pas de suite sur le couple de Kouen. C'était les deux seuls chapitres que j'avais écrit sur ce sujet ! ^^ Mais je vais peut être en écrire d'autre ... A voir. Non, Kouha n'est pas courageux pour aller au lycée travestie, il est juste suicidaire et surtout il ne connait pas la notion du mot " danger " ! èé ... Mais attend reviens ! Mes bazookas veulent seulement te faire un câlin !_


	30. Loupons le permis pour la ixièmes fois !

« Monsieur Ren Kouen, nous vous appelons aujourd'hui encore pour vous signaler que votre frère, Ren Koumei, se trouve évanouis, encore une fois, sur le canapé de notre salle d'attente et que le teste final avec le moniteur de conduite accompagné se retrouve encore une fois annulé. Cordialement, l'auto-école. »

\- …

\- … Koumei … tu m'expliques pourquoi à chaque fois que tu te retrouves à deux doigts d'avoir le permis, tu stresses tellement que tu le rates avant même d'avoir mis un pied dans la voiture ? soupira Kouen en effaçant le message vocal après l'avoir fait écouter à son frère.

\- … Je … ne sais pas ? hésita le cadet qui était toujours un peu à côté de la plaque suite à son évanouissement.

\- Mauvaise réponse ! trancha Kouen. Ca fait cinq fois que tu n'y arrives pas ! Et tu as déjà passé ton code deux fois, car au bout de trois ratés tu dois le repasser. Cette fois, il te reste une chance avant de devoir le repasser et je vais à nouveau te servir de tuteur pour la conduite accompagnée sur deux ans. Mais je te préviens que si cette fois tu te loupes encore une fois, je te renvoie sur les bancs de l'auto-école !

\- M-mais … mais …, hoqueta Koumei.

\- ... non ! Je voulais pas te faire pleurer Koumei, soupira Kouen devant les yeux humide que lui offrait son frère. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi …, termina l'aîné en offrant ses bras à son frère qui s'y nicha.

\- Tu me lasseras essayer de passer le permis autant de fois qu'il le faudra sans me renvoyer sur les bancs d'une école ? fit Koumei avec une petite voix.

\- C'est d'accord. Mais en échange, avant ton prochain teste, je te donnerais des cachets pour éviter que tu ne stresses trop comme les fois précédentes.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Koumei toujours avec sa petite voix.

Kouen voulut se retirer mais son frère resserra sa prise sur lui pour prolonger leur étreinte et surtout pour éviter que Kouen ne remarque les deux plus jeunes, mort de rire à l'entrée du salon, et lui qui leur faisait signe de ce taire avec un grand sourire manipulateur qui lui allait jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

_Koumei est un grand stressé des épreuve notées ! En fait, au départ il s'en fiche totalement mais Kouen lui mets tellement la pression pour qu'il ne se loupe pas que finalement ... Koumei n'arrive même pas à passer l'épreuve ! %D Puis je voulais faire aussi un côté manipulateur à Koumei car c'est non plus un saint tout blanc. Mais je ne sais pas trop si j'ai réussi mon coup. Donc voila ta réponse **Burning Asteria** en espérant ne pas t'avoir déçu et d'avoir répondu à ta question !_

_Réponse à **SushiDeL'espace** : C'est pas qu'il es tpas saint d'esprit mais ... Disont que l'arachnophobe qui je suis ne trouve pas normal que l'on puisse toucher à une bestiole pareil ! Brrr !_


	31. Oublions les papiers !

_Alors, pour la rentrée, fêter les 30 chapitres passés et les 10 500 mots tout rond au trentième chapitre, je vous publie 2 chapitres aujourd'hui ! ^^ _  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- Kougyuku, appela Kouha dans le couloir de l'école. Kougyoku !

Finalement cette dernière se retourna vers son frère qui avait l'air perdu.

\- Un problème ?

\- On a le TPE cette aprem' ...

\- Et ?

\- J'ai oublié ma carte d'identité ...

Kougyoku crut qu'elle allait étriper son frère. En plus, c'était avec lui qu'elle était censée faire son oral.


	32. Nommons le poisson rouge !

C'était un dimanche après-midi banal jusqu'à ce que Kouen ne se pose devant son poisson rouge.

\- Un problème ? se renseigna Koumei qui passait par là.

\- Je viens de penser ... Je n'ai toujours pas nommé mon poisson, dit Kouen en réfléchissant.

\- Ah ? s'étonna son frère.

Pendant que les deux aînés réfléchissaient à un possible nom pour le poisson, Kouha et Kougyoku débarquèrent au salon quand l'horloge sonna seize heure. Soit l'heure du goûter.

\- Vous faites quoi ? demanda la seule fille de la famille.

\- On cherche un nom pour le poisson de Kouen.

\- Je sais ! s'exclama Kouha. Il s'appellera Diablotin !

\- Et pourquoi pas Golden ? proposa aussi Kougyoku.

\- Sinon, on peut aussi le nommé Bullotin, renchérit Koumei.

\- C'est mon poisson donc je choisie, râla Kouen. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit ses frères ou sa sœur qui nomment son poisson. Herm ... Richard, Gérard ou Jérome ?

\- Pardon ? demanda Kouha.

\- Mon poisson : Richard, Gérard ou Jérome ?

\- Kouen ..., hésita Kougyoku.

\- Excuses-moi mais tu as des goûts douteux, dit Koumei.

\- Des goûts de chiottes, oui ! C'est quoi ces noms ? surenchéri Kouha.

Maintenant Kouen se souvenait pourquoi son poisson n'avait pas de nom.

* * *

_J'aime bien me foutre de la gueule de Kouen ! %3 C'est trop plaisant !_

_Réponse à **SushiDeL'espace** : Mais voyons ! Il ne faut pas jalouser Koumei pour une étreinte ! Juste prendre ça place ! ^^ Tu sais quoi ? L'idée que tu m'as soufflé m'a traversée l'esprit justement cette semaine avec tous les anniversaires que j'ai fêtés ... Mais je ne sais pas encore si je le ferais. D'abord je chercherais à savoir si ils ont une date officiel sinon, je m'amuserais sur les dates ! ^^ Genre Kouha, le 1er avril par exemple_.


	33. Terrorisons nos cadets !

_Le contexte est un peu différent de d'habitude aujourd'hui, nous faisons une incursion dans le passé !_  
_Kouen a 16 ans et Kouha 4 ans. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- Kouha, tu me promets d'être gentil aujourd'hui ? demanda Kouen à l'enfant pas plus haut que trois pommes.

\- Pou'quoaaa ? lança lascivement le gamin déjà ennuyé par la demande de son aîné.

\- Parce qu'aujourd'hui je garde tes cousins Judal et Hakuryuu. Alors tu me promets de ne pas faire pleurer Hakuryuu cette fois ?

\- ... Mmh ... , Kouha fit la moue. Apparemment, il avait déjà prévu son programme pour ledit cousin.

\- Kouha, fit Kouen en prenant le plus jeune par les épaules. Il regardait son frère avec un regard perçant qui n'admettait qu'une réponse.

-O-oui gand-frère, répondit Kouha en rapetissant sur place.

Quand Kouen le lâcha, il fila vers la chambre de Koumei avec le pantalon mouillé. Même seulement âgé de seize ans, Kouen terrorisait déjà ses cadets.

* * *

_J'espère que ce changement de contexte vous aura plus ! Surtout que j'ai d'autres textes où ils sont plus jeune. Je pense que quand je les publierais, j'indiquerais leur âge si cela concerne leur jeunesse. ^^_

_Concernant les publications, je déplace les MàJ de Tranches de Vies au vendredi-samedi. Je jonglerai sur ces deux jours en fonction de mon emplois du temps._

_Merci à Eldeya et à Burning Asteria pour leur review !_


	34. Créons des catastrophes !

\- Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser dans le magasin donc vous aller m'aider faire à les courses. Koumei, tu t'occupes des conserves, Kouha des fruits et légumes avec Kougyoku.

\- Et toi ? demanda Kouha curieux.

\- Je m'occupe de la viande et du surgelé, déclara Kouen. Aller, au travaille !

Chacun s'en alla de son côté ; Kouha et Kougyoku, se retrouvant devant les étales de verdures, ne savaient par où commencer. Finalement, cette équipe se divisa en deux et chacun partit chercher ce qu'il fallait. Koumei, devant les conserves, repartit pour chercher un panier pour mettre toutes ces boites.

Kouen, de son côté, était pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise en divisant sa famille pour faire les courses. C'est un grand fracas et quelques cris qui le confortèrent dans cette idée. En se dirigeant vers l'origine du vacarme, il vit Kouha et Kougyoku foncer vers lui depuis un rayon avoisinant celui des fruits et légumes.

\- Kouen, on a pas fait exprès, désoler ! déclamèrent-ils dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Comme le craignait l'aîné, son frère et sa sœur étaient à l'origine du trouble et cette excuse parfaitement synchronisée ne faisait que le confirmer, elle puait le magouillage de dernière minute.

En soufflant, Kouen embarqua les deux dangers ambulants pour aller chercher Koumei le plus vite possible. Si les plus jeunes avaient put faire s'effondrer des étalages, alors que pouvait bien faire le cadet avec sa poisse et sa maladresse phénoménale?

Il eut sa réponse en passant devant le rayon des conserves où celles-ci étaient toutes à terre. Kouen, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, entendit à nouveau du bruit. Kouha et Kougyoku poussèrent une exclamation surprise dans son dos. Il se retourna et découvrit que Koumei venait de faire tomber des bouteilles d'alcool d'un rayon voisin.

C'est donc très en colère que Kouen passa en caisse. Par chance, ils ne s'étaient pas fait repérer et ils avaient put sortir du magasin sans que tous ces incidents, qui leur étaient dû, leur soient attribués. Kouen gagnait très bien leur vie mais pas au point de rembourser de tels dégâts.

En arrivant à la voiture, tous faisaient profile bas mais Kouha prononça la phrase qui fit craquer Kouen.

\- Au moins, on a respecté la liste de course ! sourit-il pour remonter le moral de l'aîné.

* * *

_Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ce texte est dans mon dossier depuis environs 4 mois et demi. Et je mourrez d'envie de le publier depuis longtemps mais pour une raison inconnue je ne l'avais pas fait. Mais de tous ceux que j'ai écrit depuis le début jusqu'à aujourd'hui , c'est mon chapitre préféré ! ^^_

_Réponse à **SushiDeL'Espace** : Ouai, volons leur place en personnage ! \°w°/ En plus mon cosplay c'est celui de Koumei, je peux facilement prendre sa place ! Mouahaha ! Kouen a des " goûts de chiottes " pour reprendre le terme de Kouha. Tu sais, sur le coup, j'ai pas lu Michel mais Mickey ! %D Je me suis dit " Quoi ? Pourquoi l'appeler "sourie" ?! "_  
_Kouen est un sadique né ! è.é /PAN/ Non, absolument pas en plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu les verras plus jeune aussi les autres, j'ai plein de tranches d'âges différentes dans mes histoires !_

_Merci à **Io de Scilla**, **Burning Asteria** et **Eldeya** pour leur review ! ^^_


	35. Remplaçons l'eau !

_Kougyoku et Kouha : 4 ans_  
_Koumei : 14 ans_  
_Kouen : 16 ans_

* * *

Kouha et Kougyoku prenaient leur bain ensemble sous l'œil attentif de Kouen. Ils étaient sagement assis de part et d'autre de la baignoire et jouaient avec un poisson rouge et vert et un canard rose et bleu. La concordance des couleurs n'était du qu'à leur goût respectif et plus que douteux concernant Kouha. Kougyoku n'avait pas encore trouvée sa couleur mais Kouen espérait que ses goûts seraient moins douteux que ceux de son frère.

Un grand fracas alerta Kouen de la présence de son autre frère dans le couloir. En se levant, il jeta un dernier regard aux plus jeunes pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et il partit aider Koumei qui s'était sans doute encore prit l'aspirateur.

\- C'est bon ! dit Kouha. 'Ô-en est partie.

Quand l'aîné revint avec Koumei qui était partie chercher les pyjamas des bambin, ils crurent halluciner. De l'eau coulait jusque sous la porte de la salle de bain et en ouvrant ladite porte ils virent le sol complètement inondé.

Dans la baignoire à présent vide, Kouha et Kougyoku jouaient avec leur animaux en plastique de couleurs douteuses comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le robinet ouvert remplissait à nouveau ladite baignoire.

\- L'eau était froide, lâcha Kouha.

\- Alors on l'a fait sortir pour laisser la place à l'eau chaude, expliqua Kougyoku.

* * *

_Voila pour le chapitre de la semaine ! =^^= J'espère vous avoir fait bien rire, personnellement je suis toujours plié quand je lis ce chapitre ! %D_

_Réponse à **SushiDeL'Espace** : Oui, mais déjà, c'est de la faute à Kouen ! U.U Il sait très bien que ses frères et sœur sont des catastrophes sur pattes mais il le fait quand même. Comme quoi, lui aussi des fois il est catastrophique. Car effet papillon, c'est parce que lui a décidé qu'ils devaient se répartir les taches ! ^^ Après pour Kouha ... j'espère qu'il a une bonne assurance vie ! XD Il n'y a aucun rapport entre Michel et Mickey mais comme j'avais lu trop vite, j'ai sauté des lettres et j'ai lu de travers. C'est pas de la bizarrerie mais de la non-attention ! Nuance ! Mais, oui je reconnais que je peut être chelou ! %3 Ensuite, bah ... ce texte aussi est dans mon dossier depuis mars. Mais tu sais combien de textes croupissent dans mon dossier "Tranches de vies " ? é.è 27 ! Il y a encore 27 chapitres non publiés de cette histoire sur mon disque dur ! Et je te parle même pas de celles qui sont toujours au brouillon ou dans ma tête ! Donc, non c'est pas de la flemmardise ! XD J'en viens même à me demander si au lieu de poster un chapitre par semaine le vendredi-samedi, je ne devrait pas en poster un le mercredi aussi tellement j'en ai ! X3_


	36. Perdons les clefs !

-Je reviens.

C'est sur ces mots que Kouen se sépara de ses frères et sa sœur les laissant aller seuls à la voiture ranger les courses. Devant le véhicule, Kouha et Kougyoku débattaient pour savoir lequel des deux ouvrirait le nouveau pot de Nutella pendant que Koumei fouillait ses poches. D'ailleurs se dernier les avait retournées de fond en comble ... et faisait choux blanc.

\- J'ai perdu les clefs, dit Koumei pas du tout alarmé par cette découverte.

\- QUOI ?! s'alarmèrent les deux plus jeunes à la place de leur frère.

\- C'est pas grave, relativisa l'aîné.

\- " C'est pas grave ", " C'est pas grave " ..., répéta Kougyoku en imitant Koumei. Mais si, c'est très grave !

\- On va se faire tuer par Kouen ! dramatisa Kouha.

\- Mais non, ça ira, dit Koumei en fouillant toujours ses poches.

\- Es-tu inconscient ?! dirent Kouha et Kougyoku de concert.

\- Non mais ...

Kouen arriva sur ces entres-faits et ouvrit la voiture avec les clefs. Tout le monde le regarda de travers.

\- Quoi ? Les clefs avaient un problème, je les ai données à un cordonnier.

* * *

_Voila voila ! ^^ J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et moi je vais me coucher !_

_Réponse à **Kyo** : Rooh ! T'as tout lu d'un coup ? Ca fait plaisir à entendre ! Et si tu adores ça fait d'autant plus plaisir ! ^^ Koumei aussi est un peu mon souffre-dou/PAN/ mon chouchou. ^^ Maladroit, mal-léché le matin, manipulateur mais avec un cœur gros comme ça et de bon sentiment, même s'il est très malchanceux._


	37. Soyons mauvais !

Kougyoku était de mauvais poil et elle sortit de sa chambre en remarquant Kouha sur le point d'aller prendre sa douche et cela l'étonna.

\- Mais tu n'as pas déjà pris une douche hier soir ? souligna Kougyoku.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai pris ma dernière douche samedi, dit Kouha complètement perdu par la question de sa sœur qui ne tarda pas à lui balancer un chausson.

\- Sale crasseux ! On est jeudi, ça fait cinq jours que tu ne t'aies pas lavé ! piailla-t-elle complètement ahuri par les dires de son frère.

C'est donc à coup de savate que Kouha entra en catastrophe dans la salle de bain dont il ferma la porte à double tours.

\- T'as intérêt à bien te frotter ! hurla Kougyoku derrière la porte.

\- Kougyoku ? appela une voix derrière elle.

\- Quoi ?! agressa-t-elle.

\- C'est pas parce que tu as tes règles que tu dois martyriser Kouha, lui dit Koumei qui évita de justesse un chausson qui fini sa course à l'arrière du crâne de Kouen alors qu'il ne faisait que passer au salon.

\- Oups ... C'est la faute de Koumei, fit Kougyoku en le pointant avant de repartir dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse.

* * *

_Voila ! J'espère que ce sujet délicat et un peu tabou aura été traité avec assez d'humour pour que vous en riez !_

_Réponse à **SushiDeL'Espace** : C'est pas grave ! ^^ Mais ton retour fait plaisir ! Effectivement, je voyais Kougyoku imiter seulement le ton de Koumei et non sa tête ! XD Et encore, y en avait 27 quand je t'en ai parlé mais depuis j'ai rajouté d'autre texte ! XD Je n'en vois plus le bout et je médite toujours l'idée de publier 2 chapitres par semaines, même si je penche de moins en moins en sa faveur. _


	38. Ratons le goûté !

\- Koumei, comment t'as fait ? demanda Kouha en montrant un bloc de matière noire comme qui dirait calciné.

\- Je sais pas. Pourtant le four est sur la bonne température, fit-il en vérifiant le thermostat de l'appareil. Je ne me suis pourtant qu'absenté un petit moment ...

Kouen entra dans la cuisine avec à la main une boite blanche plutôt plate.

\- Tu t'es absenté le temps de faire une sieste je suppose, il déposa sur la table la boite et l'ouvrit pour découvrir un fraisier.

C'est cet instant que choisit Kougyoku pour entrer à son tour dans la cuisine et à l'étonnement de tout le monde, râler sur Koumei et Kouen.

\- Mais c'est pas vraie ! Koumei, on avait pourtant dit que tu ferais pas cramer ton gâteau cette semaine ! J'en ai marre des fraisiers, Kouen ne jure que par les fraisier, il prend que ça toutes les semaines !

* * *

_Voila pour cette semaine ! ^^ Dans une semaine c'est les vacances ! Bon week-end !_

_Merci à Burning Asteria pour sa review !_


	39. Piquons le pot de Nutella

\- Voleuse !

\- Goinfre !

\- C'est toi la menteuse !

\- Même pas vrai ! Sale égoïste !

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? tonna Kouen qui en avait marre de tout ce bruit.

\- C'est Kouha/Kougyoku qui a volé(e) le pot de Nutella ! accusèrent les deux plus jeunes en se montrant mutuellement du doigt.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! On a acheté un pot hier, râla Kouen qui en avait marre d'entendre son frère et sa sœur se disputer pour les biscuits - et autres cochonneries du placard - chaque semaine.

Alors que Kougyoku allait dire quelque chose, Koumei entra dans la cuisine, une cuillère en bouche.

\- Tenez.

Il déposa sur la table le pot de pâte à tartiner déjà à moitié vide.

\- Heeee ?! firent le frère et la sœur en fixant le fond du pot d'un air mécontent.

\- Tu vas grossir, lâcha Kouha.

\- Et tu seras malade, déclara Kougyoku.

\- Ca c'est vous quand vous en mangez trop. C'est pas mon problème, dit Koumei en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

Alors que le cadet fouillait à nouveau dans le placard, Kouen vint le tirer hors de la cuisine par les oreilles.

\- T'as assez mangé jusqu'au dîner Koumei.

\- Mais j'ai faaaaaaiiiiim, pleura se dernier en disparaissant dans l'encadrement.

\- En fait ..., commença Kouha.

\- ... Il est pire que nous, termina Kougyoku.

* * *

_Pour tout dire ... Koumei est un grand gourmand à mes yeux._  
_Je m'excuses platement de ce retard d'update mais bon ... Je serais à l'heure pour cette semaine. Donc à vendredi/samedi !_


	40. Improvisons une teinture !

_Kouha et Kougyoku : 5 ans_  
_Koumei : 15 ans_  
_Kouen : 17 ans_

* * *

En cette fin d'après-midi, tout était calme dans la grande maison familial des Ren. Kouen s'occupait de préparer le repas du soir en surveillant une petite Kougyoku qui s'appliquait sur sa peinture ... de verdure se dit Kouen en voyant la feuille toute verte.

Quelques instants plus tard, déboula dans la cuisine une seconde petite tête rose. Cette dernière était complètement survoltée, une idée avait du lui traverser l'esprit.

\- Kougyoku ! Prêtes ta peinture verte.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ...

Kouen ne put entendre la fin de la phrase car un grand fracas couvrit la petite voix. Le bruit ressemblait fortement à quelque chose tombant dans les escaliers. Sûrement quelqu'un plutôt.

\- Koumei ? demanda Kouen en surveillant sa casserole et en se rendant compte que les deux plus jeunes avaient disparus.

\- C'est bon, j'ai rien ! Je suis juste tombé dans les escaliers, fit-il en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je vais à la douche.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vus les deux nains de jardins ?

\- Non, et Koumei disparut en même temps que les nains de jardins en question réapparaissaient avec un sourire immense et un tube de peinture verte et surtout vide dans les mains.

Kouen mit le couvercle sur la casserole avant de prendre sa sœur puis son frère pour leur laver les mains au robinet. La chose accomplie, il les déposa chacun sur une chaise et les regarda bien droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait avec la peinture ?

\- Rien, mentirent en cœur le frère et la sœur en regardant leur aîné dans les yeux.

\- Bon, je reformule ma question autrement : qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas fait avec la peinture ?

Les deux enfants se stoppèrent et énumérèrent une quantité incroyable de bêtises.

\- Alors, on a pas fait : de mettre la peinture dans la machine du linge ...

\- Ni dans celle de la vaisselle. Le chat est toujours noir ...

\- Et le chien aussi. Le linge est toujours blanc ...

\- Et les lits aussi. Les murs sont toujours aussi moche ...

\- Et le carrelage toujours propre.

Kouen les regardaient de travers se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien put faire puisque toutes les idées qu'il avait eut n'avaient pas été réalisées. C'est Koumei qui lui donna la réponse quand il le vit entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Mes cheveux ! pleura le cadet en prenant le bras de Kouen et en le secouant.

\- On dirait ... , commança Kougyoku.

\- Un sapin de Noël ! termina Kouha derrière sa manche tellement il riait.

* * *

_Maintenant Koumei a les cheveux vert ! 8D /PAN/_

_Merci à Burning Asteria et Eldeya pour leur review !_


	41. Soyons farceurs !

Kouha et Kougyoku riaient machiavéliquement en cachant leurs mains dans leur dos et ils approchèrent de la cuisine où ils savaient trouver leurs frères. Ils entrèrent donc dans la pièce dans laquelle ils furent accueillis par l'air abasourdi de Kouen et le sourire méphistophélique de Koumei.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez passés l'âge pour ce genre de chose ? demanda l'aîné.

\- Heum … Non ! firent-t-ils en se dandinant sur place, un pied sur l'autre.

La scène était plutôt comique car Kougyoku se tortillait de droite à gauche dans une jupe orange bouffante avec un haut en dételle de la même couleur. Elle portait un ruban vert qui s'étiolait autour du cou pour remonter lâchement dans ses cheveux et imiter ainsi les feuilles de la citrouille qu'elle incarnait à ce moment. Quant à Kouha, il sautait d'une jambe à l'autre faisant remuer une queue toute rouge qu'il avait accroché à l'arrière de son short noir, son haut était composé d''un sous-pull rouge sous un micro t-shirt noir à Kougyoku. Pour une fois, ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière et maintenus ainsi par le serre-tête à corne de Koumei.

Il avaient toujours les mains cachées dans leur dos.

\- Farce ? demanda Kouha.

\- Ou bonbons ? termina Kougyoku.

\- Je pensais que vous aviez passé l'âge pour ça, donc je n'ai pas acheté de bonbons, commença à expliquer Kouen avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Donc farce !

Sans qu'ils ne le voient venir, Kouen et Koumei se retrouvèrent aspergés de serpentins liquide verts et bleus alors que les deux petites pestes couraient se mettre à l'abri quelque part dans l'appartement en criant.

\- Joyeux Halloween !

\- … Je suis une victime innocente ! s'insurgea Koumei qui, de mèche avec les deux plus jeunes, aspergea à son tour son frère de serpentins mauves.

* * *

_Joyeux Halloween ! ^^_

_Je suis très contente de ce texte. Pas parce que je le trouve meilleur que les autres ou quoi que ce soit mais parce que, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à placer mon mot préféré dans une de mes histoires ! °^°_

_Réponse à la review de **SushiDeL'Espace** : Tu es toute pardonnée ! ^^ Nan, je rigole, va m'écrire en 150 lignes combien tu es désolé ! Tu as une heure. u.u /PAN/ Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ?! Tu passes quand tu peux, c'est tout ! ^^ C'est pas si horrible que ça de se voir enlever le Nutella, en plus, c'est pas bon pour la santé. Uu" Ouai ! Koumei avec les cheveux vert sapin ! 8D Manque plus que les boules de noël et les guirlande qui clignote ! Comme ça, il verra même dans le noir ! Bah oui, les murs blanc, c'est moche ! U.U_


	42. Égarons la théière !

Koumei avait regardé dans tous les placards mais impossible pour lui de mettre la main sur la théière en fonte. Finalement, en laissant tomber ses recherches, il sortit une cruche en verre pour y verser l'eau bouillante de son thé. L'eau chaude fut donc versée dans le récipient en verre qui ne tarda pas à péter sous la chaude température l'assaillant. Le bruit du verre attira immanquablement Kouen qui fut très surpris de découvrir mille et un morceaux de verre aux pieds de Koumei et une flaque d'eau dégoulinant du comptoir jusque sous son frère. Dont les chaussettes étaient maintenant trempées.

\- Koumei ! Tu m'expliques comment tu arrives à casser quelque chose sans le tenir ? s'énerva Kouen en cherchant un balais pour le passer autour de Koumei.

\- Je voulais juste me faire du thé ...

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris la théière ?!

\- Parce que je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! s'énerva à son tour Koumei. C'est pourtant évidant !

\- Mais je t'ai dit qu'elle était dans le placard du bas ! fit Kouen en pointant une porte à côté d'eux.

\- Elle n'y ait pas, contra Koumei en ouvrant le placard en question. Placard qui, effectivement, ne contenait aucune théière.

Kougyoku entra dans la cuisine sur ces entre-faits et déposa dans l'évier la fameuse théière portée disparut.

\- Elle est là votre théière ! Je l'ai trouvé dans le bureau, lança Kougyoku se délectant par avance de la dispute qui éclaterait entre les deux aînés.

Seul Kouen et Koumei buvaient du thé dans le bureau donc l'un des deux avait oublié la théière un soir. Les deux frères se regardèrent en rejetant la faute sur l'autre mutuellement.

* * *

_Réponses a **ShushiDeL'Espace** : Pourquoi pas, des médocs goûts nutella ... :3 Même i je ne trouve pas les goûts actuel si affreux que ça._  
_... Mon Dieu ! XD Tu viens juste de décrédibiliser Kouen en même pas une ligne ! Et sache que manga = drogue no reconnu par l'Etat, comme les cigarettes. Ca se vend comme des petits pains et en surconsommation ! XD Ah, oui, ça fait du monde, chez moi on est sept et c'est déjà exiguë, je vais évité de me décomposer plus vu le résultat que ça donne ! XD Et je suis déjà drogué, par contre je suis partante pour te rejoindre dans le nord ! J'aime pas le sud, y fait soleil ... et chaud l'été._


	43. Faisons de notre mieux !

Assis devant sa tasse de café, le soleil pointant le bout de son nez et entendant Koumei lever les plus jeunes, Kouen savait qu'il était en retard. Tant pis, pour une fois il ne serait pas à l'heure. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas motivé pour se lever de sa chaise et finir sa tasse. Ce matin il n'avait même pas envie de la savourer !

Un insidieux mal de gorge, un mal de tête et des courbatures lui faisaient envisager une option qui ne lui plaisait guère. Ca le prenait au ventre et lui susurrait ce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

Alors qu'il se levait, vacillant doucement à cause de son mal de crâne, une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. En regardant pardessus cette dernière il vit Koumei lui sourire tout aussi doucement, comme cherchant à le rassurer. Il se retourna sans mot dire laissant en plan son café.

Kouen voulut se diriger vers l'entrée afin de pouvoir enfiler sa veste et partir travailler mais Koumei en avait décidé autrement. Il le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre où il le força à se remettre en pyjama et à se coucher. Kouen n'opposait même pas une faible résistance, il s'était déjà endormi.

En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose que nota Kouen était qu'il se sentait bien mieux. Certes, encore un peu à côté de la plaque mais opérationnel. En sortant de la chambre le jour déclinait mais ce qui frappa Kouen, encore plus que la mauvaise foie dont faisaient souvent preuve ses cadets, fut que son appartement était parfaitement rangé, dans chaque pièce le ménage avait été fait.

En allant dans la cuisine, toute la petite famille était attablée devant un repas. Et la cuisine était tout aussi bien rangée et propre que le reste de la maison. Kouen les rejoignit devant le quatrième couvert mis à sa disposition en se disant que finalement ses frères et sa sœur étaient aussi capable du meilleur quand il le fallait. Même s'ils faisaient plus souvent montre du pire.

* * *

_Yosh ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! J'ai décidé de faire un truc tout mignon pour cette fois, je me suis dit que même si sa famille "pourrissait" constamment sa vie, elle était aussi capable de faire des choses sans créer de catastrophes. Sauf que, il ne fait pas rêver, ça arrive tout les 36 du mois et seulement quand ça tombe le jour de la saint glin-glin. Même chose pour que Kouen soit malade. Hein, je ne vais pas pousser mémé encore plus dans les orties, quoi que je l'ai déjà envoyé valdinguer très loin avec ce texte ..._

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**Silenceloy :** Ta question ressemble fortement à celle qu'on m'avait posée il y a quelque mois. Alors, oui et non. Oui, j'ai écrit un chapitre où Sinbad intervient, d'ailleurs il est dans un bar en compagnie de Kouen, saoul, qui se lamente sur les frasques de ses cadets, sauf qu'il est complètement OOC ... Donc, non, je ne le publierais pas et pour le moment je n'ai pas l'intention de faire intervenir d'autres personnages de Magi._

_**Tuturututu :** Merci du compliment. ^^ Kougyoku ne présentera pas son petit ami, si déjà elle en avait un, car comme dit juste en haut, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire intervenir d'autre personnages dans l'immédiat et que dans l'un des chapitres, celui se nommant " Embarrassons le monde ", j'ai déjà casé Judal avec Hakuryuu. Je pourrais écrire un chapitre à part pour le couple que tu proposes, sauf que même si les histoires ne se suivent pas, elles se passent toutes dans le même univers alternatif. Donc, Judal est déjà en couple. En espérant ne pas trop te décevoir. ^^" _

_Merci à Silenceloy, Burning Asteria, Eldeya et Tuturututu pour leur review !_


	44. Faisons une bêtise !

_Kouha : 4 ans_  
_Koumei : 14 ans_

* * *

Kouha, du haut de ses quatre ans, zieutait du côté de ses cousins. En fait, il lorgnait avec envie Judal qui prenait un malin plaisir à embêter Hakuryuu. Malheureusement pour le jeune Ren, il avait promis à son frère de ne pas ennuyer son cousin aux yeux vairons. Alors, pour se consoler de voir son activité du jour lui être interdite, il alla voir le second aîné après Kouen.

Il trouva Koumei dans la buanderie en train de faire une machine.

\- Mei m'ennuis, dit Kouha pour se faire remarquer.

\- Alors aide-moi. Mets tout les habits de couleurs dans la machine, lui proposa l'aîné sans le regarder et en enfournant les vêtements dans le tambour.

Kouha aida donc son frère à faire une lessive. En levant la tête, il vit une magnifique chemise rouge suspendu au dessus de lui. Koumei lui avait dit de mettre à laver tous ce qui étaient de couleur, alors Kouha décrocha la chemise et la balança avec un grand sourire dans la machine. Koumei se retourna, ferma la machine, mit de la lessive et alluma la machine à laver.

Kouha sortie de la buanderie content d'avoir aidé son frère quand celui-ci l'interpella avec une voix inquiète.

\- Kouha, as-tu mis une chemise rouge suspendu à un cintre dans la machine ?

\- Non, et il partit en se disant qu'il avait peut être fait une bêtise.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Kouha jouait dans le salon quand il entendit Kouen pester.

\- Koumei ! Tu l'as mise où ma chemise ?!

* * *

_**Tuturututu :** Et bien si ! ^^ Ca leur arrive d'être humain et de ne pas créer de catastrophes à tout va ! Même si c'est râre !_


	45. Tenons les coupables !

\- Kouha ! Viens tout de suite ici ! rugit Kouen depuis l'entrée de la salle de bain.

\- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? demanda Kouha pas du tout rassuré par le ton de son frère

\- Tu m'expliques ça ?

Kouen pointait du doigt le sol près de la douche qui était complètement inondé.

\- ... bah ... Ca a du déborder quand j'ai pris ma douche ... Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Je te le jure, je sais pas pourquoi ça a fait ça !

Kouen le regardait de travers cherchant à savoir comment une telle chose avait put se produire. Kouha ne pouvait pas être en faute tellement sa voix criait son innocence. Ce qui en temps normal n'était pas le cas quand c'était lui le coupable ou qu'il savait qui c'était.

En s'avançant pour regarder le conduit d'évacuation, Kouen se souvint d'un jour avec un incident similaire. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait retiré des conduits, donc il tenait le coupable. Ou plutôt, les coupables.

\- Koumei ! Kougyoku ! Ici ! Tout de suite !

Les deux sus-nommés arrivèrent aux pas de course complètement paniqués. Kougyoku avait la tête de celle qui s'était prise un meuble et Koumei avait des marques de feuilles sur sa joue.

\- Oui ? Quoi ? Où ? Comment ? récita Koumei comme une leçon parfaitement apprise.

\- Le conduit de la douche est bouché par vos cheveux. Je vous laisse le soin d'y remédier !


	46. Cedons à leur caprice !

_Kouha et Kougyoku : 8 ans_  
_Koumei : 18 ans_  
_Kouen : 20 ans_

* * *

Une fête foraine s'était arrêtée non loin de la demeure de la famille Ren où les deux benjamins avaient fait des pieds et des mains pour convaincre leurs grands frères d'y aller. Il fallut que le cadet s'y mette aussi pour faire plier leur aîné.

Finalement, devant toutes ces demandes insistantes, Kouen avait été obligé de céder. D'ailleurs Kouha et Kougyoku se félicitaient mutuellement pour leurs larmes de crocodile qu'ils avaient simulés.

Arrivé devant les manèges se fut la galère pour garder les petits en place. L'un voulait faire les tasses alors que l'autre voulait les trampolines. Sans parler des deux aînés qui subissaient les demandes de leur cadets alors qu'ils auraient bien profité des attrape-nigauds.

Après avoir fait au moins un tour de chaque manège, une distribution de ballon eut lieu parmi la fratrie. Kouha eut un ballon losange de couleur verte mais il aurait aimé qu'il soit vert ET rouge. Kougyoku eut un petit cœur rose, mais elle voulait celui de Koumei qui avait reçut une licorne bleu. Le vendeur de ballon voulut en donner un à Kouen mais il se trouva que ce dernier avait disparut.

Les deux petits prirent peur car ils avaient entendu que des enlèvements avaient souvent lieu dans les fêtes foraines. Mais Koumei s'empressa de prendre leurs mains et de les mener devant des machines à pinces. Devant l'une d'elle se trouvait Kouen qui bougeait la manette précautionneusement en tirant la langue pour se concentrer. Kouha était tellement surpris qu'il lâcha son ballon qui s'envola bien haut.

\- Mon balloooon ! pleurnicha le petit Kouha.

Cet éclat de voix totalement inattendu pour Kouen lui fit louper la trappe et l'objet fini à côté.

\- Koumei donne lui ton ballon qu'il arrête de pleurer ! s'irrita Kouen qui voyait déjà son gros lot se faire la malle à vitesse grand V.

\- Mais ..., râla Koumei en donnant son ballon à Kouha. Vous allez tous repartir avec quelque chose sauf moi ...

\- Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?! s'exclama Kouen devant la tête déconfite de son frère.

Soupirant un bon coup, Kouen prit le dernier jeton qui lui restait et partit vers un attrape-nigaud différent des autres. Plus grand.

\- Bon, tu te ramènes Koumei ? Je peux pas le jouer tout seul celui-ci.

\- Pourquoi vous jouez sur la machine toute rose avec des cœurs ? demanda Kouha avec en main son ballon lui aussi rose et en forme de cœur.

\- Kouha ! Kouha ! Regarde ! Les lots sont par deux ! sauta la petite Kougyoku pour regarder à l'intérieur.

Quand la petite famille quitta la fête foraine, tout le monde avait quelque chose : les deux plus jeunes leur ballon et les deux aînés avaient un couple de bracelet à perles bleus avec un cœur jaune et bleu ainsi qu'une paire de boucle d'oreille avec la même babiole !

* * *

_Bon ... Je suis mitigé sur ce chapitre. L'idée, les thèmes, me plaisent mais la manière dont c'est écrit ... Bof bof. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout du moins._

_Réponse à SushiDeL'Espace : Vois-tu, maintenant qu'on se les gèle bien dehors, je suis contente ! ^^ Vive le froid ! C'est une plaie les cheveux dans l'évacuation ! J'en sais quelque chose ... J'ai déjà pensé aux canular téléphonique sauf que je ne sais pas trop quoi leur faire dire ou faire. ^^" Donc, idée en suspend !_

_Pour ceux à qui je répond par mp, oui je vois vos reviews, mais je ne peux que vous répondre sur la tard - si je le fais en temps et en heure c'est un miracle -, c'est un peu le rush de fin trimestre par ici ..._


	47. Choissons le film !

_Kouha et Kougyoku : 6 ans_  
_Koumei : 16 ans__Kouen : 18 ans _

* * *

\- Tarzan !

\- Cendrillons !

\- Non, Tarzan !

\- Koumei, dit à Kouha qu'on regarde Cendrillons ce soir, se plaignit Kougyoku.

\- Non, Koumei est de mon côté. On regarde Tarzan, répliqua Kouha en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Koumei qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

Les deux petits continuèrent à se chamailler jusqu'à ce que Koumei ne s'exclame :

\- Alors, on regarde George de la jungle si vous n'arrivez pas à vous mettre d'accord.

\- Non, mon film !

\- Non, le mien !

\- On regarde George de la jungle, trancha Kouen en entrant au salon avec le saladier de pop-corn. Et celui qui n'est pas d'accord il va au lit.

\- ... Pourquoi tu prends la défense de Koumei et pas la nôtre ? râla Kouha.

\- Je prend pas sa défense mais on avait déjà décidé du film. Donc la semaine prochaine, on tirera aux choix si on regarde Tarzan ou Cendrillons.

\- C'est de la triche ! Koumei et toi vous êtes toujours d'accord pour le même film !

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, la prochaine fois on regarde le film des Téletubies ! imposa Kouha.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, dit Kougyoku en croisant les bras.

\- Tu sais Kouen, Tarzan, finalement tout bien réfléchie, c'est pas plus mal pour cette semaine, hésita Koumei devant ce qu'imposaient son frère et sa sœur.

\- Et la semaine prochaine, on regarde Cendrillons, proposa Kouen qui voyait déjà sa sœur crier à l'injustice pour son film.

\- Ouais ! firent les deux plus jeunes en s'installant entre leurs frères qui avaient eut très chaud pour le choix du film de la semaine suivante.

* * *

_Merci à Mymina, Burning Asteria et SushiDeL'Espace pour leur review !_

_Réponse à **SushiDeL'Espace** : J'ai déjà dépassé les 50 chapitres depuis longtemps dans mon dossier ! XD Mais j'ai hâte de les mettres en ligne !_


	48. Soupçonnons !

Ce soir-la, quand Kougyoku rentra du lycée, elle avait un grand sourire béat. Et ce, même jusqu'au repas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé de bien aujourd'hui ? la questionna Koumei.

\- Elle a trouvée le grand amour évidement, la charia Kouha.

\- Et alors ? répliqua vertement Kougyoku piquée par la remarque de son frère.

\- Et alors rien du tout, trancha Kouen. Kouha va retourner à son assiette et toi tu vas me décrire ton prince charmant.

\- Avec plaisir grand-frère ! En fait, je crois qu'il a la trentaine, réfléchis Kougyoku alors que Kouen palissait. C'était un intervenant, il est venu présenter son entreprise dans notre classe aujourd'hui et -

\- Il s'appelle Sinbad, il a les cheveux mauves, des boucles d'oreille et il portait une chemise rouge comme les tiennent En, termina Kouha qui avait ainsi évité à sa sœur un très long discourt sur l'homme de sa vie.

A leur grande surprise, Koumei se marrait dans son coin pendant que Kouen soufflait un bon coup.

\- Pourquoi vous riez ?! les attaqua Kougyoku qui en avait marre que le sujet de son amour porte à rigolade et à interruption.

\- He bien ... Comment te dire ..., hésita Koumei.

\- Sinbad est gay et en couple, trancha Kouen.

\- Hein ?! ... M-mais ... pourquoi c'est toujours les mecs intéressants qui sont casés et gay ?! s'étrangla Kougyoku.

\- Si seulement tu savais, ria Koumei avant de ressentir une intense douleur dans la jambe. Désolé ...

\- Koumei ... t'es gay ? s'étonna la benjamine.

Ce fut autour de Koumei de s'étrangler alors que Kouha zieutait du côté de Kouen. Pour lui, la réaction de son aîné était douteuse. D'habitude, il aurait juste mis en garde Kougyoku et aurait essayé plus ou moins subtilement de lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt de faire de connerie. Surtout lui. Mais là, il lui imposait simplement une impossibilité catégorique. Tient, et si ... ?

Kouha se redressa sur sa chaise et pointa insolemment sa fourchette sur Kouen, manquant d'éborgner Koumei qui s'était penché pour saisir un plat.

\- En fait ... C'est Kouen qui est gay et il est en couple avec Sinbad !

Cette phrase jeta un froid sur la tablé alors que Kougyoku réalisait que ce qu'elle avait dit plus haut pouvait parfaitement coller à Kouen : il était intéressant et en couple, et si cela se trouve aussi, avec Sinbad ! Après tout le cheveu qu'elle avait trouvée avec Kouha était mauve et Sinbad avait les cheveux mauves. Et cette couleur n'était pas courante. Puis ils travaillaient dans la même entreprise ...

Sans que personne ne puisse le voir venir, Koumei tomba de sa chaise, complètement mort de rire pendant que Kouen soupirait de lassitude.

\- Mes histoires de cœur ne regarde que moi, lança-t-il en fusillant Koumei du regard. Et maintenant le prochain qui me pose une question ou lance une affirmation sur mon compte fera la vaisselle toute cette semaine !

-Mais on a un lave-vaisselle, contra Kouha.

\- Il est étrange comme la technologie tombe en panne parfois ..., marmona Kouen en terminant son assiette.

Ils débarrassèrent la table alors que les deux plus jeunes prenaient une décision, ils allaient filer Kouen ! Pour son plus grand malheur.

* * *

_Je m'excuses pour ces plus de mois d'absence - sans aucune nouvelle - mais il a vraiment fallut que je décroche de mon ordinateur._

_Je remercie chaleureusement **Olwem, Burning Asteria, Mymina, Io de Scylla** et **Eldeya** pour leur review ! ( Si j'ai oublié de répondre à l'une d'entre vous, n'hésitez pas à venir me sonner les cloches ! )_


	49. Sachons à l'avance les probabilités !

_Kouen : 18 ans_

* * *

Jour du bac, Kouen assis devant sa copie avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne terminerait pas son épreuve. Cela se confirma quand un surveillant vint le chercher en plein milieu de l'épreuve. Dans les escaliers, le pion tenta de lui expliquer la situation.

\- Votre-

\- Laissez-moi deviner, Kougyoku s'est encore coincée les doigts dans une porte.

\- Non mais-

\- Alors Kouha a encore avalé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- Mais non-

\- Alors c'est bon, je sais. Koumei est encore tombé dans les escaliers et il est à l'infirmerie, j'ai compris.

Sur ces mots Kouen partie en laissant le surveillant tout seul dans la cage d'escalier.

\- Comment avez-vous su, je n'avais encore rien dit...

\- Question d'habitude, lui répondit une voix depuis le rez-de-chaussé.

* * *

_Hey, bonsoir ! Je viens de me rendre compte : on a dépassé les 100 reviews et la fict fête ses 1 ans ! Bon, je remarque tous cela un peu en retard ... Mais voila. Je suis très contente de tout ça et j'espère poursuivre l'aventure encore longtemps avec vous !_

_Merci à **Mymina, Burning Asteria, ****darkywolf** et** Olwen** pour leur review !_

_**darkywolf :** Contente de l'apprendre ! ^^ Surtout que la fict prend un virage depuis les chapitres 30 que je n'avais pas prévue. Ca fait plaisir de savoir que tu lis toujours, même si tu ne laisses pas de review._

_PS : c'est complètement hors-sujet à cette fiction ou à Magi, mais je suis en recherche d'un bêta-lecteur s'y connaissant sur Harry Potter ( et n'ayant pas peur des fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire ) et qui pourrait accepter de faire une critique sur mon début de fanfiction. Histoire de ne pas prendre un mauvais départ dès le début ... _


	50. Réglons-nous !

_Kouha et Kougyoku : 13 ans_  
_Koumei : 23 ans_  
_Kouen : 25 ans_

* * *

-J'vais mourir, pleura Kougyoku dans les bras de Kouen un matin.

\- Dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu es en pleine santé, dit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux de sa sœur et en buvant son café de l'autre.

\- Mais siiiiihihi, pleura encore plus fort Kougyoku.

Koumei entraîna Kouha dans le couloir pour l'accompagner au collège alors que celui-ci râlait qu'il allait être en avance de presque une demie heure. Koumei se doutait de se qu'avait sa petite sœur, après tout c'était vers cet âge-là que ça arrivait. Il s'étonnait que son frère ne l'ait pas encore compris.

\- Kougyoku arrête de pleurer, en plus tu vas êtres en retard. Tes frères sont déjà partis mettre les manteaux, soupira Kouen, qui n'avait pas conscience de l'heure, en poussant sa sœur vers le couloir.

\- Mais si : y avait du sang dans mon lit ce matin !

Kouen arrêta son mouvement pour aller dans le couloir et regarda sa sœur de haut en bas. Comprenant enfin pourquoi Koumei avait fuit la cuisine avec Kouha, il se dit qu'il aurait du comprendre plus tôt. Et maintenant ? Que faire ...

\- Viens Kougyoku, on va chez la voisine. Elle va s'occuper de toi.

\- Hein ?! Non, je veux que ce soit toi !

\- Kougyoku, c-c'est pas de mon ressort ce que tu as, tenta de lui expliquer Kouen en évitant d'imaginer la situation s'il devait se charger lui-même du problème.

\- Et juste pour ça tu me laisserais mourir toute seule chez la voisine ?!

La petite s'étranglait avec ses mots en se rendant compte que finalement, son frère l'aimait si peu au point de la laisser mourir chez une inconnue.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas mourir ! Enfin Kougyoku, ce ne sont que tes premières règles, je ne peux décemment pas m'en occuper. C'est plutôt un problème de fille tu vois ?

Kougyoku resta sans voix avant de rougir comme une tomate et de prendre la main de son frère.

\- Allez, chez la voisine. Et si tu veux, aujourd'hui je reste à la maison avec toi.

Le soir venu, Kouha était furax car sa sœur n'était pas venue en cours et l'avait laissé tout seul toute la journée et en plus elle avait eu les deux grands frères pour elle toute seule !

\- C'est pas juste !

\- T'avais qu'à être une fille toi aussi, Kouha !

* * *

_Tranches de Vies vient d'atteindre les 50 chapitres~! ^^_

_Je m'excuse pour l'absence prolongée, mais bon, je crois qu'il va être de plus en plus difficile que les mises à jours soient régulières. Donc, ça risque de devenir un peu chaotique à l'avenir. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de publier tous les chapitres écrit, pas de soucie pour ça ! :)_

_Merci à **Burning Asteria** et **Io de Scylla** pour leur review !_


	51. Laissons les boîtes vide dans le placard

_Kouha et Kougyoku : 7 ans_  
_Koumei : 17 ans_  
_Kouen : 19 ans_

* * *

\- Bon, j'aimerais savoir qui remet les paquets de napolitain vide dans le placard ! Surtout que c'est toujours ce paquet que je retrouve vide.

Assis devant Kouen, Kougyoku et Kouha, pas plus haut que trois pommes, se demandaient en quoi remettre un paquet vide dans le placard était mal. Surtout que s'ils se dénonçaient, Kouen risquait de les gronder. Alors Kouha eut une idée de génie pour le déconcentrer, il allait lui montrer qu'il pouvait savoir des choses qu'il n'avait pas encore vu à l'école et pour bien le faire tomber de haut, il allait lui poser une question.

\- En, les napolitains ?

\- Oui ? fit Kouen en espérant que son frère se dénonce tout seul.

\- C'est les gens qui vivaient sous Napoléon ? demanda Kouha avec un grand sourire, fière de lui.

Kouen crut qu'il allai tomber à la renverse alors que Koumei se marrait assis à la table derrière lui.

\- Non Kouha, c'est le nom du gâteau que ta sœur et toi mangez à dix heure. Enfin, la boite, elle se met là, dit Kouen en montrant une caisse derrière la porte.

\- Ok.

\- Compris.

Et les benjamins partirent sans demander leur reste alors que Kouen s'asseyait à côté de son frère en lui bousculant l'épaule.

\- Aïe ! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce paquet c'était celui que tu n'avais pas jeté.

\- Pour une fois que j'oublie ...

\- C'était la fois de trop ! En attendent, j'aurais bien aimé qu'ils se dénoncent mutuellement, au moins j'aurais fait d'une pierre deux coups.

\- En fait, t'es sadique ! Mais t'inquiète pas, quelque chose me dit que tu vas bientôt pouvoir leur faire la fête. Regarde.

Koumei pointait du doigt le chien de la maison qui passait par là et qui avait fait une drôle de teinture quadricolore ; rouge et vert, sûrement Kouha ainsi que rose et bleu, Kougyoku cette fois.

\- …

* * *

_Je crédite Eldeya pour l'idée, napolitain : personne vivant autant de Napoléon. XD_

_Merci à **Eldeya** et **Burning Asteria** pour leur review !_


	52. Posons la question !

_Kouha et Kougyoku : 4 ans_  
_Kouen : 16 ans_

* * *

Aujourd'hui Kouha se posait une très grande, philosophique et importante question. Comment ses frères savaient qu'il était un garçon et comment savaient-il que sa sœur était une fille ?

C'est donc au moment du bain que Kouha posa sa question.

\- Parce que tu as ça, dit Kouen en lui montra son entre- jambe.

\- Mais Kougyoku aussi a de quoi faire pipi.

\- C'est vraie! intervint la sus-nommée.

\- Oui mais ça n'a pas la même forme. C'est comme ça qu'on différencie les filles et les garçons.

\- Et toi ? demanda Kouha

\- Et Koumei ? Demanda à son tour Kougyoku.

\- On est des garçons.

\- T'es sûr ? Nous on a jamais vu comment vous faisez pipi, si ça se trouve vous êtes des filles ! dit Kouha.

Kouen arrosa la tête de Kouha avec le pommeau de douche pour le faire taire. Il serait près à lui demander une preuve : comme en lui montrant par exemple.

\- On dit vous faites, pas vous faisez, Kouha.

\- Kouha, je peux te confirmer que Kouen et Koumei sont bien des garçons ! dit Kougyoku en levant les mains, toute contente d'avoir la réponse.

\- Ha bon ? Comment ? voulut savoir son frère.

Même Kouen s'était fait plus attentif, curieux de savoir comment sa sœur pouvait apporter une preuve.

\- La nuit quand En et Mei ils vont faire pipi, ils ferment pas la porte des toilettes. Et il font pipi debout comme toi ! Donc c'est des garçons, si c'était des filles il s'asseoiraient !

Kougyoku se fit asperger le visage par Kouen en la corrigeant.

\- On dit " ils s'assiéraient " et je te prévient tu n'as pas intérêt à devenir une voyeuse !

* * *

_Merci à **Burning Asteria** et** Yolo42** pour leur review !_

_**Yolo42** : Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Et voici la suite ! En espérant te faire toujours rire !_


	53. Faisons nos lacets !

_Kouen : 17 ans_  
_Koumei : 15 ans_

* * *

Dans les couloirs du lycée, Koumei chancelait sous une pile de document. A la fin du cours, le professeur l'avait alpagué afin qu'il porte ces papiers à la vie scolaire.

\- Tient, j'ai les lacets défait, nota Koumei en descendant les escaliers. Je les referais plus tard ...

Finalement, arrivé à la dernière volée d'escalier, une fille lui fit remarquer qu'il avait les lacets défait. Koumei, malgré son air dans la lune, ne l'était pas toujours et voulant répondre à la fille, il tourna sa tête dans sa direction mais mal lui en prit. Il marcha sur l'un de ses lacets et chuta en bas des escaliers.

\- Koumei ! s'exclama la demoiselle. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas personnellement, personne ignorait à quoi ressemblaient les frères Ren.

\- C'est bon, je n'ai rien, répondit le concerné à quatre pattes pour ramasser les feuilles qui avaient volée partout.

\- Heu ... viens quand même. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, insista-t-elle.

\- Mais c'est bon ...

C'est là que la fille se souvint de quelque chose, le cadet Ren était toujours respectueux et obéissant avec ses aînés.

\- Je suis en terminal et en tant qu'aînée, je dis que tu vas venir à l'infirmerie avec moi, affirma celle-ci avec moins d'assurance qu'elle en montrait.

Le frère aîné savait que Koumei était très obéissant envers les plus âgés et donc, dès qu'il avait vent que quelqu'un se servait de son frère... Même lui donner un petit ordre pour l'aider, pouvait être fatal. On ne touchait pas au cadet Ren, sous aucun prétexte.

Koumei suivit donc la terminale en laissant un autre élève ramasser les papiers.

\- Tu devrais peut être refaire tes lacets maintenant.

\- Mais non, c'est bo-

Koumei marcha à nouveau sur son lacet et se ramassa devant l'infirmerie.

\- Aïe ! Maintenant j'ai vraiment mal à la cheville, constata Koumei en essayant de se relever.

La jeune fille, toute pale, l'aida tout de même à sautiller jusque dans l'infirmerie avant de sortir quelques minutes plus tard. Elle espérait fortement ne pas croiser Kouen mais le hasard faisait bien les choses. Alors en le croisant, elle lui expliqua la situation, après tout, faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée. Elle crut que la fin du monde allait lui tomber dessus quand elle vit la colère et le sourire de l'aîné.

\- Bien fait pour lui ! Combien de fois lui dis-je de faire ses lacets et qu'il ne m'écoute pas. Merci des infos !

Et Kouen partie en direction de l'infirmerie en laissant la terminal toute pantelante.

* * *

_Bon, je devrais m'excuser pour ma longue absence inexcusable. Sauf pour la période des examens... Bon..._

_**Hirony** : Merci ! Et voici la suite !_


End file.
